The Greatest, Awesomest, Ultimate Fanfiction Ever!
by HermioneCastle
Summary: This is the story of Godric Gyffindor, who one day opens a fob watch. From there he travels through all of our favorite fandoms! This includes the modern Potter series, the marauders, Star Trek, Star Wars, Rick Riordan series, the King Arthur Legend, Supernatural, and many more. It is a NaNoWriMo story, so don't ask for it to be perfect. This idea has been brewing for a few years.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. All belong to their original authors/creators.**

**This is my NaNoWriMo 2014 story, so bear with it if it's not perfect. However, this idea has been in my brain for a few years and it's about time for it to get on paper (or screen). The crossover is just the first two major plot lines in the writing. Trust me, there will be a lot more that just those. :) Enjoy! R&R please!**

Chapter 1

I have never been one to show my skills. I come from a time where the idea of magic isn't exactly accepted. In fact, my people are burned at the stake if they show any sign of having any magic. My cousin's cousin Wendelin has been caught and burned over 50 times, under different names of course, by the non-magic folk. My good friend Rowena's mother came up with the spell, allowing us to be burned without actually burning. Rather, a witch or wizard feels a comfortable tickling feeling during the ordeal. Wendelin somehow enjoys that feeling, and is purposely caught multiple times. It's getting to the point that the majority of the magical community is calling her 'Wendelin the Weird' behind her back. No doubt she knows about this, but doesn't seem to care. Needless to say, Wendelin's family, including my cousin Helga, who is the sweetest person I know, has started to pretend she isn't part of the family.

So, basically I try to act like any normal person. I don't want to attract the attention like Wendelin, and I don't particularly like dying either. So I've joined King Arthur's guard. I only use magic when I need to, and only when in the direst circumstances. Sir Lancelot is one of the few non- magic people who know and are accepting of those with magic. After all, Arthur's most trusted advisor is Merlin, a fellow wizard. However, besides Arthur, Lancelot, Merlin, and Gwenivere, no one knows of my magic. And I am not about to let anyone know either. I don't desire going from the Round Table to the stake.

My friend Salazar has decided those without magic are called 'muggles'. I don't really know where he got the idea, but it has kind of caught on. Now everyone with magic is starting to call these people muggles. It is kind of getting annoying. And Salazar's head is getting even larger than normal. He has never been a fan of the 'muggles', but the recent increase of burnings has made it worse.

Not to mention that his fiancée has recently been taken in as a witch…when in reality she is just part of a magical family, but does not have any magical ability. She is what we call a squib, or a person without magic, but born to a magical family. But the 'muggles' don't see it that way. They are taking out any and all people they think are witches, or related to witches. Their idea is that since her family are magical, they she must be too. In response, Salazar is taking his frustration out on all muggles, whether they are accepting of witches and wizards or not.

It was because of this that we had the brilliant idea of starting a school for young wizards and witches. Growing up, we never had a place to learn how to use magic. It was just understood that we would eventually learn how to use magic. That the parents of the young witches and wizards would keep them safe from the non-magic people. The problem is, that many children are beginning to have some…adverse effects. If not given ample opportunity to use their magic, it can build up inside, and cause serious problems, including death. Which led to a meeting of the Round Table, and not the normal Knights. This meeting was those with magic and those non-magic people who knew and accepted us.

I had been retired from the King's guard for nearly five years when we came up with the plan. Naturally, Salazar didn't want to take the idea to the Round Table.

'Are you thick! To keep our children away from muggles, we are going to send them to a school that is also created by muggles? Are you insane!"

I always try to be level, and make peace, rather than fighting it out. But Salazar was trying my patience. "Yes. It's the only way. We need them to help keep the non-magic folk away from the area we will build the school. They know about us, so there is no harm in them helping keep our children safe."

"Oh really? And when one of ours accidentally harms, or even kills someone they love, and we both know it's bound to happen, what will happen then?"

I looked at Salazar, knowing what he was about to say. "You think they will give away our location so those who have it out for witches and wizards can come and burn us all to the ground."

"Exactly. We give them the power they want and it will be the end of witches and wizards. When given the chance, the muggles will do anything to wipe us out. We can't give them the seed to that by allowing a few to know where our children will be for 10 months of the year!"

I glared at him. "We are making this school, and we will involve Arthur and Lancelot. When they found out about Merlin and I, then didn't send us to the stake immediately. They accepted us. Maybe they didn't trust us for a time after that, but didn't rat us out. And they won't rat us out to all the so-called 'muggles' either. We need to trust them."

Salazar laughed maniacally. "Trust them? When it's their kind who took my betrothed and are going to put her to the stake? I can't do anything about it, and neither can she. She is innocent, and I can't do anything about it! So why should I trust them. For all I know, they will give us all away."

"I'm tired of this Salazar." I threw up my hands, running one through my hair, whose color seemed to coincidentally match my temper at the moment—red hot. "We _are_ going to make the school, and we _are _going to involve Arthur, Lancelot, Gwenivere, and Merlin, whether you like it or not." I stood up from the table of Salazar's small home on the southern coast of our Alba. "Now, you can join us, or you can stay here and wait for the inevitable. You are her fiancée after all. They will come after you next."

Then, I walked out without a response. Salazar knew when and where I was going. Striding down the small country road, I looked around. It looked so peaceful. It was hard to believe that that in a few days, the small village that wasn't much more than a twenty minute walk down the road was going to have a mass 'witch' burning. They had decided to burn the girl's family all at once, to give a lesson to the witches. _Don't show yourself or this will happen to you. _

I was glad that I had decided to leave the village. I had already stayed too long. My red hair was too noticeable. Besides the proof of magic, like actually doing magic in front of them, the non-magic people persecuted those who seemed strange to them. That included those who spoke different, or looked different. My red 'barbarian' hair, with the blue tattoos that surrounded my face and biceps were a dead giveaway that I was different. Combine that with the accent from the west, and I was a dead giveaway as a witch to them.

I continued down the road, skirting around the village. Already, they were suspicious because of my known aquaintence with Salazar, who's fiancée is accused of witchcraft. I didn't want to raise their suspicions. Instead, I continued to walk, despite the setting sun. By the time I reached a much smaller village hidden in a cove on the beach, the sun had fallen below the horizon, and storm clouds were beginning to block out the stars. The temperature was dropping rapidly, and I needed to reach the inn before I froze to death, or was so soaked I would die of hypothermia.

As I walked through the small village, I glanced through windows. Many had their curtains pulled, but it was unmistakable. Magic was happening inside. This was one of the few villages on the whole large island that was entirely magic people. It was why Salazar lived so close, and why I had chosen there to stay for the few days he was in the area.

Before my hands could freeze from the cold salty air, I opened the door to the inn. It was a bit small, but it was comfortable and clean. The bartender looked up as I stepped into the main room.

"Sir Gryffindor. Your room has been cleaned, and new bedclothes put on. Would ye like some food before retiring? Me wife has made an excellent roast lamb with root vegetables fresh from the garden. And I just got in a shipment of ale from London."

"Thank you, Martin. I'll go wash up and be right down. I expect to have someone joining me, so if you could have some extra food set out, that would be delightful."

The bartender nodded, and turned to yell into the kitchen. I headed up to my room to scrub the sweat and salt off my face before heading down to eat. I hoped that Salazar would be shortly behind me, either letting me know he wouldn't be joining me on the road to London, or he would. Honestly, I hoped he would decide to help. It was his idea to open the school for the children of our world, but I knew we needed the help of the non-magical folks to help protect our secret. A few of them at most couldn't harm us. But Salazar's heart was getting darker every day. I didn't want to see him go all dark, but it almost seemed inevitable to happen.

Suddenly my door slammed open as I was drying off my face. Salazar stood in the doorway, looking soaked to the bone. Slowly, I put down the towel, and waited for him to say what his plans were.

He took a deep breath. "I need to be here in three days for the burning."

I looked at him, appalled. "That's practically a death wish. Why would you want to be there, to watch your fiancée be burned while the rest of her family survives. They don't like you to begin with, they won't be too pleased to see you standing there, not to mention the so called muggles who already suspect you of witchcraft."

He looked down, making him look vulnerable. "I know, but Lyra would want me there. I could try to save her. Maybe I can cast the spell on her without being noticed."

"Yes, but it still may not work." I went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me through wet raven hair. "But if it's something you feel that you must do, then I won't stop you. I can stick around a little longer, but I don't feel safe getting close to that village." I looked at him and grinned. I grabbed a strand of my hair and held it out. "I don't think this hair is too welcome there."

Salazar smiled. "No, probably not. Just lay low. We can leave after the burning."

I nodded. "If that's what you feel you need to do. However, you should probably stay here, otherwise you might end up on that fire as well."

"I might be able to help her more from there." Desperation lit up his eyes.

"It won't help her if you get burned to death because you were trying to save her and forgot about yourself. It's best if you stay out of the fire for now."

Salazar nodded. "I'll head back to my cottage in the morning. Can I stay here until then?"

I grinned, stretching the blue tattoos on my face. "I planned for just that. There's food waiting for us down in the kitchen. Think you are up for a bit of roast lamb and ale?"

That brought a smile to Salazar's otherwise solemn face. "I think I could eat a bit."

Together we walked down the stairs into the common room. It was starting to fill up with witches and wizards of all shapes and professions. I loved watching all the different people that came through the inn of a wizarding village. Every once in a while a green flash came out of the fireplace by the bar, and someone would step out covered in soot. Salazar and I took a table in the back, nearest to the bar. Within seconds the bartenders wife brought both of us a plate of steaming lamb, roast veggies, and a small pot of mint sauce. I started in on the lamb before the bartender could bring us tankards of ale.

We ate in silence, watching the people who came into the small in. Most were of magical descent. Some weren't, but were married into it. Every witch or wizard carried a wand, though most were concealed so that the non-magical folks wouldn't be able to guess that they were 'witches'. One bloke popped out of the fireplace, with this wand shooting off fireworks. Another immediately rushed to help the poor man before he caught the whole in on fire.

A young couple came in as I was finishing my second pint. Both were caked in wet sand, but seemed in good spirits. His doublet was indigo, and his trousers, boots, and cloak were black. I would have said he was of nobility, if not for the fact that his clothes looked well worn, and his boots were obviously used quite a bit. His eyes matched his doublet, and his hair was the color of midnight. The girl was a little stouter than her companion, but held more air. She was wearing a deep gold gown that matched her hair. Her cloak was dark brown, which matched her eyes.

It was those eyes who spotted me and smiled. She pulled her companion over to our table. They both sat down, looking exhausted.

"Godric! I am so glad we found you!" said the girl with more energy than I looked like she could muster.

"Helga, its good to see you again." I motioned to the barkeep for two more plates of food. "You as well, Olaf." The man nodded in my direction, then began eating the food that was put in front of him with the fervor of someone who hadn't eaten in days. "But I thought you would be in London already?"

Helga nodded, biting off a piece of lamb. "We were, but you weren't there, and we were assigned to come find you. Rowena was getting worried that you nor Salazar were there. All of us were."

Olaf nodded, and swallowed before speaking. "The worry was that you were caught, and were going to be burned at the stake. We sure are grateful that you are here in the village, rather at the other village in the barracks."

I glanced over at Salazar. He had turned pale. I turned back to the others. "Actually, the reason we haven't left yet is because of that. Lyra has been accused of witchcraft, and will be burned in three days' time with the rest of her family."

Helga covered her mouth, letting her fork fall. Olaf put his fork down, staring disbelievingly at Salazar. "You can't be serious. Why would they accuse her? She hasn't done any magic…she can't!"

Salazar nodded. "But her second cousin was caught up in Salisbury. They tracked the rest of the family here, and now she is accused by association. I'm lucky I haven't been caught yet."

Helga's eyes became determined. "We will help you get her out of this." She put her hand on Salazar's. "She won't be burned. You can take our word Salazar."

Salazar looked up at her. "Thank you Helga, but I don't want to bring you into this. It's bad enough Godric is getting involved as well."

I elbowed Salazar in the side. "Salazar, we are your friends. We will do anything to help, including risking being burned ourselves."

"Thank you. You are all good friends. I just hope it will be enough."

With that, the conversation was ended. We all needed to sleep in the problem that awaited us in the coming days. Salazar slept in the room to one side of mine, and Helga and Olaf shared the room on the other side of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to their original author/creator. The plot and what happens to these characters are mine.**

Chapter 2

I tossed and turned all night, trying to come up with a solution for Salazar. In the end, I fell into a restless sleep, filled with fire and screams.

Morning found me sitting at the same table in the common room. The sun was streaming through the stained windows at the front of the inn. I could hear the waves crashing onto the shore. My porridge sat in front of me, untouched. I sat there for nearly an hour before any of the others joined me.

Salazar walked in through the front door, his black hair disheveled from the sea breeze. He sat down at the table, crossed his arms, and put his head into them. Martin put a bowl of steaming porridge in front of him, but Salazar didn't even raise his head.

"I didn't hear you leave. When did you leave the inn?" I asked, finally taking a spoonful of my cold porridge. His response was muffled. "I can't understand you if your head is in your arms."

Salazar lifted his head, and I could see his eyes were bloodshot. "I couldn't sleep. As soon as I saw the sky lightening, I went out on the beach. I needed air to help me think."

"It's understandable. Any new ideas?"

Salazar shook his head. "No, and I have no idea where to go next. Who can I ask for help?"

"I might have an idea for that." At that moment, Helga and Olaf joined us at the table again.

"Well, I slept well, but no ideas came during my sleep." Helga looked over at Salazar. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I have an idea." All three of them looked at me, with hope sparked in all of them. Even though Helga and Olaf didn't really know Lyra, they did know what she meant to Salazar, and it made them want to help him even more.

I took a spoonful of porridge before explaining. "I wrote a letter to Rowena this morning, and a messenger has already taken it. If anyone can come up with a spell to help Lyra, then it's Rowena. With any luck she will be able to come down and be here by tonight. In the meantime, we need to come up with a way to save her if Rowena can't come up with the spell."

Salazar nodded. "You are right. Rowena would be the best chance we have. Could she apparate or use the floo?"

With that, a bright green flash lit up the fireplace. The almost empty common room filled with soot. A woman stepped out. She was tall, wearing a pale blue gown and a dark blue cloak. Her ebony hair fell down her back, with the diadem on her head off kilter. As she was shaking off her gown of the soot, Martin stormed up to her.

"What do you think you are doing ma'am? My whole inn is now filled with soot!"

The woman gave him a look that would make other men shrink from her gaze. "I think I just travelled from the Lakes, and a long distance floo causes some difficulties." She paused looking around at the inn. "I think that the soot adds to the ambiance of this little inn. But if you insist." She pulled out her ebony wand, and gave it a flick. In seconds all the soot in the room returned to the fireplace, and a fire was roaring. Even the dust flew out a crack in one of the windows. The bar was sparkling. "This could do with being cleaned more than once a year. Maybe you will have more customers?"

Then, without acknowledging him again, she strode over to the table that Salazar, Helga, Olaf, and I were sitting at. She sat down, straightening the diadem on her head, then glared at me. "This had better be good."

"Good morning to you to Rowena. How have you been?" I asked, attempting some small talk to get her into a good mood…which for Rowena Ravenclaw, was difficult.

"I've been busy Godric, trying to figure out spells to keep our school, that may or may not actually exist, safe. I would dearly like to know why I have been called to this place. You know I don't have good memories of it."

Rowena Ravenclaw was the daughter of Welsh clan leader who ruled the land on the southern coast of Wales. Essentially, she was a princess, hence the diadem. However, when she was young, she was kidnapped by a pirate, who then sold her to a family in the village. To their credit, they did take care of her, and only bought her to get her away from the pirates. But she always disliked them, even if they were a wizarding family. The only one she liked was the daughter, Lyra. Eventually she escaped the family and returned to her clan, only to find her father had died, and her uncle had taken clan leadership. As a woman she had no right, and decided to go to London as an ambassador to the Welsh clans. That is where I met her. And I knew that she would do anything she could to save Lyra.

"Lyra is in trouble," was all I needed to say.

Her whole expression changed. It softened, but her eyes contained a light that was only seen in those determined to find a cause. She looked at Salazar. "What did you do?"

Salazar looked offended. "I did nothing. It was her cousin Henry. He stunned a muggle in Salisbury. The non-magic's then traced the family here. She may not have magic, but according to them, she is guilty by association. She is going to be burned in two days. We were hoping you could come up with a spell similar to the one we use to keep ourselves from burning, but to do it to someone else."

Rowena looked at the three of us at the table. "And that is why no one is in London to discuss the school?" We all nodded. "Fine. I have an idea, but it will need to be tested."

We spent the rest of the day testing out spells. We would each take a turn behind the inn in the fire. Someone would cast the spell on us, and then lit the fire. More often than not, it wouldn't work, and we would have to cast the spells on ourselves. Only once, right as the sun was about to set did we get one that actually worked.

I was standing in the fire, feeling it tickle my legs as it grew. I hadn't cast the spell, but instead it was Salazar. He stood back ten meters from the fire, a large grin spreading across his face.

I put the fire out and strode up to him, a large grin on my face. "We did it Salazar. Let's just hope it works in two days."

We celebrated that night. We kept the ale coming, and went to bed in good spirits.

We woke up happy, and planned on practicing the spell more that day, so that any one of us could cast it if the need arose. We had barely finished our porridge when a boy came rushing into the inn and ruined the day, and our plans.

"They are starting up the fire in the village!" he exclaimed, his hands planted on his knees, puffing with exhaustion.

Salazar's face changed in an instant. It went from joyful, to shocked in a fraction of a second. The whole common room was silent. "Repeat that."

The boy took a deep breath. "I was over there, visiting me uncle, who is a squib. I was walking through the village square when they brought out that family who was to be burned tomorrow. I guess they decided to do it early."

Salazar stood up suddenly and raced out the door. I glanced at Helga, Olaf, and Rowena. As one, we rose and followed him out the door. Salazar could be seen running down the road to the village.

I returned to the inn. "Martin, do you have a wagon hitched up?"

The bartender nodded. "I was going to go over to the fish market. The horses are all hitched up."

I was already walking to the door that led to the stables. "I need to borrow it." Martin made no objection.

I jumped into the driver's seat of the wagon, and cracked the whip. The horses pulled up to the front of the inn to get the others, before I cracked the whip again and the horses galloped down the road as fast as they could go.

I pulled the horses up beside Salazar, who kept running, which meant the horses were trotting beside him. "Need a ride?" I asked. Salazar looked up at me, then at the others in the back of the wagon. He nodded. I slowed the wagon just enough for him to get in, before urging the horses on again.

Before we even pulled into the village, we could see the smoke spiraling above the village. I heard a whimper from behind me. I turned to see Salazar staring at the smoke. "We will save her Salazar." I said. He just nodded.

I parked the wagon outside the village so we wouldn't draw attention. We hurried through the crowds surrounding the village square. Salazar was the first to the front of crowd. I was soon next to him followed by Rowena, Olaf, and Helga. We stared at the sight before us.

In the middle of the square was a large bonfire, piled high. And sticking out of the branches was no less than fifteen stakes, with men, women, and even children tied to them. Already the fire was burning bright. All but one of the fifteen was standing there stoically, showing no emotion. Only one was sobbing as she stood on top of the branches, her hands tied behind her back. The man and woman standing beside her looked close to tears, staring at their daughter. The young woman was Lyra.

We stared in horror as the flames were already licking up her legs. I was the first to let my wand slip down my sleeve (where I put it so that it was easily accessible). I noticed Helga, Olaf, and Rowena were close behind me. Salazar was frozen in shock.

I nudged him. "You need to pull out your wand. We can't do it from this distance by ourselves." I whispered. He nodded, and pulled out his wand.

Together we pointed our wands at the fire, keeping them to our sides so no muggles would notice them. As one we cast the spell. To our luck, it was an invisible spell, with no colors, and no way to tell it was going in the right direction. However, seconds after it was cast, Lyra's face softened, as if she still burned, but it didn't get any worse, and maybe even got better.

We stood there watching as the fake screams of the burned died away, as the fire burned brighter. The crowd began to disperse, believing that those being burned at the stake were dead. The show was over.

Slowly the fire also died. We were the only ones who remained in the square. The crowds had disappeared. Luckily, no houses bordered the square, and there was no reason for the village people to be there since the fire was done. There was no reason for them to believe that those burned were still alive.

Salazar was the first one to rush to the place of the fire, once it appeared that we were in the clear. He immediately went to the place where Lyra lay. I followed slowly, giving him time with just his fiancée. I feared that we were too late, and she was already halfway to her grave.

Unfortunately, I was right. When I got to Lyra, her clothes were burned to a crisp. We could see her legs, red and black from the fire. The only part of her that looked untouched from the fire was her face, which was smiling and her eyes were only on Salazar.

"You made it," she croaked, her voice raspy from the smoke.

"Of course I did," Salazar replied, tears in his eyes.

I glanced up as her parents walked over, along with the rest of her family. All of them had dark blonde hair, and green eyes. And all those eyes were filled with tears. Although Lyra was a squib, she was loved deeply by everyone. She could bring a smile to anyone's face. The thought of losing was too much to hand for anyone who truly knew her.

"Salazar," I whispered, "we can put her on the wagon. There is a physician back in the village who could help."

Lyra looked over at me. "No, Godric. I will stay here."

I nodded. "Then at least let us get you out of the open. I glanced at all her family. Everyone. I don't think the non-magic people will be too thrilled to find you all still alive."

It was agreed that we would go out to Lyra's grandparent's farm. I pulled the wagon over, so that Lyra could be put into it. Already, I could see her life force leaving her eyes. I knew she wouldn't make it through the day.

Lyra was put into her grandparents bed gently by Salazar. I was going to join them to give comfort to my best friend, but Rowena put a hand on my shoulder. "Let them be. They need time alone."

I looked in at them. Lyra was lying in the bed, and Salazar was sitting next to it. He held onto her hand and they were speaking in hushed tones. Silently I closed the door.

The rest of the family was waiting in the kitchen. It smelled of fresh baked bread, and onions. It was probably the most welcoming smell I could think of, but it didn't help the feeling in the room. Everyone was somber.

I glanced around, then realized something that I should have noticed right away. I made my way to Lyra's mother, Catelyn. "Catelyn, Lyra was pregnant. But she didn't look like it now."

Catelyn nodded. "They got married not even two weeks ago. She gave birth the night we were taken in. The midwife in the wizarding village has him. We didn't want to tell Salazar, in case he did anything drastic."

Nodding, I walked over to Rowena, and Helga. Olaf was talking in whispers to Lyra's father. "The baby is with the midwife in the wizarding village. Someone should go get the boy so that Lyra can see him one last time." Helga, always the soft hearted one, took my hand, then left the small farm cottage. The rest of us waited I silence.

Half an hour later she returned with a small bundle. It was making a few noises, but not many. Helga carried the baby to the door of the bedroom, and slowly opened and entered the room. After a few minutes, she returned, a sad smile on her face.

"Both are happy to see the boy. They are going to decide on his name now, before…you know." She glanced down at her hands, which were twisting through her dress. "She doesn't look good. That fire took a toll on her." Tears came to her eyes. Olaf rushed over to her and took her into his arms.

I turned to Rowena. "This isn't going to help us any. He is already blaming the muggles for putting her to the stake. If she dies, they are going to be the first on his kill list. He will never accept the help from Arthur and Lancelot for the school anymore."

"I know, but we need him. We can't make the school without him. Nor can we make the school without the assistance from Arthur and Lancelot."

"We'll need to come up with a plan. I'm just not sure what it is yet."

The family, and friends silently waited in that little cottage all day. Lyra's grandmother made fresh bread and brought out some cheese, but no one was in the mood to eat. A few people at a time went into the room to talk to Lyra, and once in a while Salazar came out.

Just before sunset, Salazar came out of the room, holding his son in his arms. He didn't need to say anything. The look on his face said it all. Rowena turned to me, tears in her eyes. I took her into my arms, unable to keep the tears out of my eyes either.

Nobody slept well that night. No one wanted to leave. Lyra's grandmother and grandfather found as many blankets as they could so their guests could find the softest place they could on the floor. Many sobbed through the night. Occasionally, the baby would cry, and a cousin of Lyra's, who had her own child at home with her family, would nurse the child back to sleep.

In the morning the men of the family went out to a small grove of trees behind the barn. Four generations of their family was buried there. With the seven of them, it could have easily been dug in a few minutes if they used magic. Instead, the used shovels to dig the grave for Lyra. It seemed only right for her.

At midday, Salazar carried her out to the grove, followed by the rest of the family. Silently, he lowered her into the grave, and the men filled it in. Finally, when it was filled in Rowena laid a stone above where her head would have been.

"Lyra, I would have been proud to call you my sister. For a lovely girl who turned into a beautiful woman, this is not how you should have gone." She pointed her wand at the stone. In the stone were these words then engraved:

**Here lies Lyra Slytherin. A loving daughter, wife, and friend, who left us too soon.**

**1042-1063**

Salazar was too choked up to say anything. Instead he returned to the cottage and locked himself in the bedroom. I tried to get him to come out of the room, but to no avail. Finally, rather than staying with the somber family, I decided to return to the inn.

"Helga, I can't stay here. Much as I loved Lyra, I don't belong. I'm just a friend, not family."

Helga nodded her head, her blonde curls bouncing. She looked over at Olaf, then back at me. "We agree. Let's leave them to their sorrow. We should probably leave for London tomorrow. We can't help them any more. We can come back tomorrow before we leave."

Glancing over at Salazar, I silently agreed. "Let me talk to Salazar before heading back to the inn. I'll meet you two outside."

I wound my way through all the people in the kitchen to reach Salazar. He was holding the boy tightly in his arms. "Salazar, I need to speak with you."

He looked like a man close to death himself. I guess that is what happens to a man when he loses one who is so dear to him. "Of course. What is it?"

"Olaf, Helga, and I are going to return to the inn tonight."

He looked shocked. "You don't have to. You are more than welcome to stay."

"We know, but we feel like we have overstayed our welcome. It's probably best for just the family to mourn Lyra, and we are just getting in the way."

Salazar nodded. "I suppose if you feel like you need to. And I suppose you will be leaving for London soon?"

I smiled apologetically. "I think we decided to leave tomorrow. We are just getting in the way, and we want to do something useful. If you still want to help with the school, you can join us in London as soon as you can. But we will stop by before we leave."

"Okay, I'll think about it tonight, and let you know in the morning. Good night, Godric."

"Night Salazar. Sleep well." We shook hands, and I began walking away, before I realized I hadn't asked an important question. I turned back to Salazar. "Oh, by the way, what did you name the baby?"

Salazar looked down at the child and smiled. "We named him Septimus."

I smiled. "It's a beautiful name Salazar. Good night."

As I was getting into the wagon to return to the inn, Rowena came out to meet us. "I hear you are leaving for London tomorrow."

"We are," replied Helga, being assisted into the wagon by Olaf. "Will you be joining us?"

"I am. I'll stay here tonight. Even though they aren't my real family, Lyra was like a sister to me, and they could use my help. Just make sure you come back here before you leave."

I smiled at her and took her hand. "We will come back. Salazar needs to decide what he is doing as well."

"I know. I may need to help him." She let go of my hand and stepped back. "I'll make sure he has an answer for you tomorrow. Good night!"

I snapped the reigns and the horses left the small farm behind.

We reached the inn with plenty of time before the sun set. It looked like storm clouds were coming in over the sea though. Olaf and I unharnessed the horses, and put them in their stables with plenty of grain and water. Helga went into the inn to make sure we still had rooms and to make sure we had warm food to eat when we got in there.

By the time we walked into the inn, we had to shake off the first few flurries from our cloaks. Helga was sitting at our table in the corner, already beginning to eat from one of the three plates sitting on the table.

Sitting down, I asked, "So we still have rooms?"

She nodded. "Yep. All cleaned and everything. They heard what happened, and figured that was where we were. Martin wasn't too worried about his wagon."

I took a large spoonful of mashed potatoes into my mouth. "Daf's guf." Helga looked at me incredulously. I swallowed and did something I hadn't done in a few days. I laughed. "Sorry. That's good. I'm looking forward to a nice soft bed."

Both of them smiled. Olaf replied, "Me too, Godric, me too."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story (except Lira I think). These characters all belong to their respective authors/creators. The plot is all mine, with a little help from my friends.**

Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. For the first time in the last few days, I felt like I had a plan. Rather than sitting around, mourning, we were beginning our plan to get a school set up for young wizards and witches to be safe so that they wouldn't be caught and burned like Lyra. Setting up this school would also keep the magical community safe. If the children didn't explode with their unused magic, then we wouldn't be noticed.

I packed my things, making sure my chain mail, which I hadn't worn in a few days, was properly on and hidden by my doublet, shirt, and trousers. I strapped my sword into the baldric and buckled it around my shoulders. Once I was sure that everything was packed including a strange pocket watch that I couldn't remember getting, but I knew I couldn't lose it, I put my cloak around my shoulders so that it also covered my sword, and picked up my saddlebags.

Travelling long distances, like Rowena did, was dangerous. The non-magic folks might take a notice and look into the person who could travel from London to Wales and back in a day. So, we travelled by horse or foot most of the time. It would take us two days to reach London from our little village in the south of the country.

I closed the door to my room behind me as Olaf left their room. He glanced up at me. "Helga is already downstairs with our things. I'm just making sure we have everything. I'll be right down."

I merely nodded, and walked down the stairs. Sometimes I found stairs to be complicated. Not that I don't know how to use stairs. I can, but I am a large man, and I have my sword strapped to my back and holding two very full saddle bags, it's a squeeze to get down stairs. It was a relief when I reached the bottom without dropping anything or causing much of a ruckus.

"Godric, you really should learn to not put your sword on until you get to the bottom of stairs," came a voice from next to the stairs. I looked over at the woman who was sitting at the table. All I could see was her green eyes glinting out from under the hood of her cloak, but she was unmistakable.

"Morgana." I said with malice. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled, letting the room go silent. Everyone froze. Martin was pouring a cup of ale and even that froze as it was flowing in the cup. "I heard poor Salazar's fiancée, or is it now wife, got burned at the stake two days ago. Is it true?"

"Yes," I snapped. "But why do you care?" I glanced over at Helga, who oddly enough was not affected by the freezing spell. Instead, she was slowly making her way over from behind Morgana.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for him to snap on all of these lovely non-magic people. You know it's only a matter of time. Eventually it will happen, and you will not be able to do anything about it Godric. And it will break you." She smiled at him, then turned. "Helga, you should know better than to sneak up on me." With a flick of her hand, gold light surrounded Helga, and moved her so she was beside Godric.

"Don't worry," she continued, "I'm not here to mess up you little plan for a school. I just wanted to see how Salazar is getting along. Though I have to admit the child didn't play into my plan, but that can be fixed."

Helga glared at her. "What do you mean he can be fixed? You wouldn't kill Septimus."

Morgana gave a cold smile and put her hand to where her heart would have been. "Do you think I would stoop to killing a child? Obviously you don't know me." She stood. "No, I won't kill him. Just whisper good things into his fathers ear. Such as how much he doesn't need a child, and how he would be better without the child. You know, reasons for him to leave the boy behind."

"You wouldn't," I said, taking a step towards her.

"But, dear Godric, I would. Now you get on your way, and don't get in the way of my plans. The boy might end up dead if you do." And with a cold smile, she walked out the door, releasing the others in the room. Godric heard a strange whirring sound, but by the time he reached the door and looked outside, Morgana had disappeared.

When I returned to our table, Olaf had joined us. Helga looked up at me. "I take it you didn't catch her?"

I shook my head, wondering what the sound I heard was. I felt like I should have recognized it, but I just couldn't place it. I figured that Helga and Olaf didn't need to know about it. "By the time I got to the yard, she had disappeared."

"I don't remember anything. I guess I was frozen along with everyone else. Why were you two the only ones not frozen?"

"Probably because we were the ones she wanted to talk to. We need to tell Salazar and Rowena we saw her though." Helga replied, putting down her spoon in her empty porridge bowl. "I'm going to begin saddling the horses. You can join me when you're finished."

It didn't take me long to finish my porridge. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I realized that all I had eaten in the last few days was some bread, cheese, and the dinner last night. If Morgana was deciding to finally make her move, then I would need all my strength in the next few months.

Olaf and I joined Helga in the stables after paying for our rooms and food. She already had the three horses saddled. I was surprised she got mine saddled. Helga was barely tall enough to saddle her own horse, much less my large palfrey. I checked the girth on my horse, then buckled on the bags securely.

Once we had all climbed into our saddles, we headed off to the farm cottage. The snow from the night before blanketed the ground, but didn't stop our progress. We arrived at the cottage at about midmorning. Already, Lyra's father and grandfather were out in the barn doing their chores, and checking on the winter-proofing of the yard.

We tied our horses to the porch next to a black mare, and entered the house. Already there were less people there. Rowena was sitting by the fire, singing softly to Septimus. There was no sign of Salazar.

Rowena glanced up when they entered, and stood up to join them. "The snow kind of put an end to the mourning. Life must go on, and all the relatives had to go home to make sure the snow didn't cause much damage overnight. Lyra's father insisted that Salazar help with the chores, so that is where he is."

"Godric, you and Olaf go talk to Salazar. Rowena and I will get the baby put into his bed, then we'll make sure she is all packed," said Helga, holding out her arms for the baby.

"Alright, let's plan on leaving by midday." I led the way out of the cottage, followed by Olaf. Helga and Rowena were cooing to the baby. I had a feeling neither of them wanted to leave the boy.

We found Salazar in the barn moving hay up into the hay mound. " So, have you decided what you are doing?" I asked.

Salazar practically jumped out of his boots. He looked around at us, then seemed relieved that is was only us. "Yes. I plan on staying here for a few more days, try to figure out what to do with Septimus. But I will join you in London to work on the school."

"You're okay with working with muggles?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't bring out a dark side of him.

His eyes turned dark, but he responded, "I can work with them. I've thought about it, and Arthur, Lancelot, and Gwen can be trusted. But no other muggles. That is my condition."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That's fine. As long as those three are okay. And I'm glad you are willing to join us. We really will need your help."

Salazar held out his hand. "Then I will see the both of you in a few days. Send a message if you are going to be leaving London. I think I'll come by the floo. It's safer than trying to travel the countryside by myself.

Olaf shook his hand after I did. "Good idea Salazar. We'll be waiting for you."

We left him levitating the hay bales. I didn't want to actually leave him. The idea of leaving him to the whisperings of Morgana made my stomach twinge. But it couldn't be helped. We needed to start on this school before any more children were burned. Though children are taught that spell early, the faces of the two children on the stake from two days earlier still swam before my eyes. We needed to save our children from that fate.

We met the women at the front of the cottage. "He'll join us in a few days once he figures out what to do with Septimus. He may bring him for all I know. But he'll help with the school."

"Good," said Rowena as she swung up onto her horse. "We should get going so we can get as far as possible before dark."

The rest of us followed her suit, swinging up onto our horses. The wind caught our cloaks, and scattering the snow across the yard.

As we were leaving the yard, Helga looked back. "I hope he'll be okay."

I looked to where she was staring. Salazar was standing outside the barn, his hand raised in farewell. "He'll be fine," I said, "He's strong. We'll see him in a few days, and we can get this plan rolling." I just wished that I could believe what I was saying myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters involved in the story. They all belong to their respective authors/creators.**

Chapter 4

It took us two days to reach London. We made sure no one saw us use magic at any point, not wanting to risk being caught as 'witches'. In all truth, we kept to ourselves. We were able to stay at a wizarding inn in Ottery St. Catchpole.

We reached London just before sunset on the second day. There wasn't much to it, but it was where Arthur held his court. I had been to the great cities of Paris and Rome, and London didn't compare. But I called it home. I had grown up in the city, and it would always be home for me.

Helga and Olaf parted from Rowena and myself at the outskirts of the city. They needed to head further into the city to reach their flat above a small wizarding bookstore. Olaf's parents had started the bookstore a few years ago, naming it after what Olaf tended to over do with his wand and what was left on books if the ink dripped—Flourish and Blotts. I never understood the name, but his family was happy, and that was all that mattered.

Rowena and I walked around the outskirts of the city, until we reached the main gate on the north side. This was where I left Rowena, whose clan occupied in a larger manor house on the north side.

She grabbed my hand before I could go. "You truly believe that Salazar will join us in a few days, when his mourning is done?"

I glanced down at her hand, gripping mine tight, then up to her grey eyes. "Yes, I do. I think he needs to make a place now for the children of our world to be safe. He may hate muggles, but he will not let a few get in the way of making this school. He may not be happy with it, but he will do it." She let go of my hand. "He knows how important it is."

Rowena gathered the reins of her horse to lead it away. "I know, but I still fear he may turn on us." She looked worried.

I put my hand to the side of her face. "He may, but not until after the school is made. Plus, we know that it is inevitable. We just have to be happy he is helping."

Rowena nodded. Her eyes were the only part of her that showed her true feelings. And it was those feelings that made me want to take her into my arms, and hold her until those feelings went away.

"See you tomorrow morning Godric. Say hi to your parents for me." And with a swish of her cloak around a corner she was gone.

I stared after her. I never liked her in that way. Rowena and I had always been friends…very good friends. But lately, something had changed and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Every time I looked at her, or even thought about her, I'd get an ache in my heart, and wouldn't go away.

It started to rain as I led my palfrey toward the center of the city. Reaching into my saddlebags, I pulled out my hat, given to me by Arthur himself. It wasn't the most practical most of the time, but when it rained, it was the best to keep the rain out of my face.

I followed the worn road through town, stepping in the puddles that were now starting to form in deep wagon ruts. My flat in the basement below my parents apothecary shop would already be getting wet. I wasn't looking forward to having to sleep in a puddle.

I stopped outside the shop, and looked up at the castle. The storm clouds had blocked out the highest towers, and as I was looking at the smallest tower, where Arthur and Gwen stayed, the first lightning flashed against the windows, and the rain began to pour harder. I glanced up at the flat above the shop. There were lights in the windows, meaning both my parents were there, probably enjoying a warm stew.

I took my palfrey into the small stable behind the shop, and gave him some oats after taking of his saddle and bridle.

Brushing my horse, I heard someone come in behind me.

"I was wondering when you would come back. I thought you had to be back a few days ago?" came a deep voice from behind me.

Not even turning around I replied, "Good to see you too, Father. Salazar had some personal issues I had to help him with."

"I don't see why you help that man. He's not a good influence."

I spun around to glare at my father. He stood under the only non-dripping part of the roof. His blonde hair was cut short in it's usual cut, and his doublet, undershirt, and trousers didn't have a single speck of dirt on them. He didn't even have the sense to shrink under my glare. "His wife died, Father. The non-magic people put her to the stake, and because she was a squib, she died. I stayed to help and console my friend."

My father, who was a good foot shorter than myself, stared back at me. "I am sorry for that, but I still don't think Salazar is a good person. He doesn't come from the same bloodlines as the rest of us."

Any conversation about Salazar always ended like this. "What? Because his family is from the slums? Because he was never as privelaged as us? Because he had to work for his position rather than it being given to him?"

He looked down at his feet, for just a second, before looking back at me with determination. "You know what I mean."

"Oh, I don't think I do. Wait, you mean because his mother is the first witch in her family. Why does that even matter?"

Standing up and taking a step toward me, he said, "Godric, it is because those non-magic people are trying to ruin our pure blood. We shouldn't be mingling with those non-magic born, or those who are non-magic to begin with. It's why I put a concealing spell on the shop two days ago to keep them away."

"You what?" I stared at him, shocked. "They were your best customers. We can fix most things with magic! They can't. They need you."

"No, they need a proper surgeon. I'll start selling potion ingredients. Many of them are the same as what I have been selling anyways."

"But…nevermind." I finished brushing my horse and threw the brush into the tack basket. "I can see I won't change your mind. Oddly enough, Salazar feels the same as you do. Started calling those without magic 'muggles'. Seems to be catching on quite a bit too." I stood next to him before leaving the stable. "Has mother got some warm food left? It's been a long trip."

He nodded, without looking at me. Instead, he stared at nothing in particular. I never expected anything when he got into one of his moods. I left him staring at the back wall of the stable. Getting even more soaked as I walked across the yard, I reached the back door, and ascended the stairs behind it to my parents flat.

The room was filled with the warm scent of roast beef, vegetables, and hot tea. After hanging up my hat to drip by the door and laying my saddle bags by the door, I strode over to my mother, who was pouring boiling water into three cups. "Hello Mother."

"Good Evening Godric." She put the kettle down and pulled me into a hug. Unlike my father, who was small and blonde, my mother took after her Scottish ancestors. Her fiery hair and large build made her intimidating. Too bad she was one of the biggest softies I knew. And I had no idea how she fell in love with my father. "Are you hungry? I still have some hot stew."

I kissed her forehead. "I am starving." She motioned for me to sit at the table. I did exactly as she told me. More than once I didn't listen to her and found a rather red mark on my nether region that looked oddly like a frying pan. I leaned my sword on the wall under my hat, and hung the cloak on the back of an empty chair before taking a seat.

"So, Godric, what have you been up to?" She asked. "I thought you were supposed to be back in town a few days ago." She placed a steaming bowl of beef stew in front of me, then sat down with a cup of tea in front of herself.

I took spoonful of the stew before answering. I savored the stew as it warmed my throat and stomach. "I've been on the south coast. Salazar's fiancée—well now wife—was burned five days ago. The non-magic folk in the village accused her of witchcraft because her cousin in Salisbury was seen using magic. So, logically, they began to accuse his whole family. She was a squib and couldn't protect herself from the fire. We tried to save her on time, but we couldn't." I looked down at my stew, suddenly not hungry any more.

Mother put her hand on mine. "That can't be easy for the poor boy, nor her family. I'm guessing you stayed a few days to help him through?" I nodded. "That's how I raised my boy. But let me guess. Your father didn't take it as well?"

I shook my head. "No. He thinks that is what Salazar deserves, based on his heritage. I think Father think Salazar should have been burned as well."

"I wouldn't expect much else." She took a sip of tea, and I took another spoon of stew. "So did you see Rowena, Helga, and Olaf?"

With an end to the conversation about Salazar, we talked about my friends and the neighbors. We talked about the school, and what we had planned for it. Father came up at some point, but didn't speak a word and went into his room and closed the door.

It was well after midnight before I stood up to go to bed.

"Godric, you aren't thinking of sleeping downstairs." Mother said, putting our dishes by her washbasin.

"It is where I sleep mother." I replied, pulling my cloak around my shoulders.

"I know, but it will be soaked by now. Sleep in your old room tonight, and tomorrow we see if we can get you a better flat, closer to the castle."

I stared at her. "You _want_ me to get another flat?" The last time I was home, it sounded like she never wanted me to leave.

"I don't want you to leave, but I don't want you to die of chill, and that is what is going to happen if you sleep down there much more. I have a few aquaintences who have some flats close to the castle. I'll check with them tomorrow. But tonight you are going to sleep up here, and stay dry."

I didn't need much convincing. I wasn't looking forward to sleeping in a puddle. So, I took off my cloak again. "Fine, but tomorrow morning I need to go up to the castle. Maybe in the afternoon we can look."

Mother looked ecstatic. "Excellent. Your bed is already made up. She came over and reached up to kiss my cheek. "Good night, Godric. Sleep well. Your father will be in a better mood tomorrow." She went to the door to her room, and looked back. "I'm glad you're back Godric, and so is he." She turned and walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

I hung my cloak on the by my hat, then went into my room. For sure, my bed was made and it didn't look like I had moved downstairs at all. All my things were up here. Maybe there was more to it than I realized.

Stripping out of my wet clothes, and putting on a dry pair of loose breeches, I crawled under the homemade quilt. I lay my head back. I didn't realize how tired I actually was. After the three days of trying to save Lira, and two days trip to town, I was asleep within second of laying my head on the down pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. They belong to their respective authors/creators.**

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining through the curtains on the window. I blinked a few times, enjoying the warmth and softness of an actual bed rather than the floor or a hard bed I was used to travelling, or in an inn. I could smell sweet bread coming from the main room.

_Knock! Knock! _"Godric are you going to get up anytime soon?" came the muffled voice of my mother at the door.

"I'm up." I mumbed, not wanting to leave the warmth of my old bed.

"Good. There's warm sweet bread if you want it." I heard her footsteps disappear from the door.

Swinging my legs out from under the covers, I could feel the chill immediately. Quickly, I went to my wardrobe. In it were clean trousers and shirts, that should have been in my flat under the shop. I quickly pulled on a wool shirt and wool breaches, knowing I would need it for the warmth. I slipped into my boots, and doublet before running my hand through my hair and tying it back into a leather thong.

I opened the door to the main room and let the warmth wash over me from the fire place. I loved coming home and knowing that I would always awake to a warm fire stoked, compared to having to light it myself.

Sure enough, there was sweet bread on the table, smothered in honey. I sat down at the table and grabbed a piece. Mother came next to me and put a steaming cup of tea in front of me, then sat down across from me.

"Mother, you need to stop taking care of me so well. I won't ever want to leave," I said before taking a large honeyed bite of the bread, letting the honey run down my chin.

"I know, but I need to make up for your father's sour attitude. Plus, I'm going to find you a flat of your own soon enough."

I looked out the window, suddenly realizing that the sun was high in the sky already. I stuffed the rest of the bread into my mouth, wiping it with my sleeve. "Speaking of that, I need to get up to the castle so I can be back this afternoon." I licked my fingers and downed the cup of tea, scalding my throat.

"I'm going to go and check with my friends that their flats are still available. Josephine's son has left for Scotland, so his flat was available, and so was Margaret's son's." I stood up, and she walked me to the door.

"You don't need your armor?" she asked, looking over to my room where you could barely see the glint off my chain mail.

"No. I'm going to go and see Arthur today. Is that where Rowena was headed?"

She held out my wool cloak, which I had left in my flat when I went after Salazar. "That is what she said. She also said that you could catch up whenever. She was going to visit with Gwen a little before the meeting with Arthur and Merlin."

I leaned down slightly and kissed her cheek. "Good, I have time then. I will see you this afternoon. It shouldn't take long today. We can't do much without Salazar."

I left the flat, and returned to the ground floor. I wouldn't need my horse to get the castle, but I checked on him and changed his water and oats before leaving for the castle.

The rain had changed over to snow overnight. The entire city was covered in a white blanket, and not many had dared the wet cold. It was how I liked my city, quiet with a sense that there was more to it than seen on the outside. I pulled my cloak tighter around my body, and followed one of the few tracks through the snow, which led to the castle. They were unmistakably Rowena's.

The sun was almost at it's peak by the time I reached the castle gates. I looked up before I got to the gate, admiring the large turrets, and the sun glinting of the stained glass of the main hall, and chapel.

I was stopped at the main gate. I had decided to not bring my sword, or even my dagger. I made sure to keep a small knife in my boot, but nothing more. I may have been part of Arthurs Guard, but I wasn't trusted in any way by the Captain, and most of the Guard agreed with him on that account.

"Good morning, Sir Godric," came a sneering voice from the guard house. It was the one person I hoped wasn't on duty this morning.

"Captain Reynolds, shouldn't you be busy somewhere making sure that the city is safe?" I asked, pausing midstride as he stopped before me. I found it extremely difficult to find him intimidating. Most thought the man, who stood even shorter than my own father, was intimidating. He was a lot of anger and energy packed into a very small package. But as I looked at his balding head, and eyes that were beginning to cloud over from early blindness, I couldn't find anything intimidating about him.

Reynolds put his hand to the hilt of his sword. "I am protecting the city…by protecting my King. Where have you been? You are part of this guard."

"I am…sir." I found it difficult to show him any respect. Everyone knew that I was supposed to be Captain of the City Guard, but turned it down. Now, Reynolds wouldn't let me forget that, and continuously reminded me. "However, I was on a service for the King. Ask him yourself if you were so worried." I raised my arms, knowing what was next.

The Captain ran his hands down my sides, and over my arms to check for any weapons. His incompetence showed when he didn't even check my boots, which I had known he would do. "Oh, don't worry I asked. Which is why you are still in the guard, much against my chagrin. Any more subordination from you, and you will be off, no matter what the King says." He backed up and nodded.

Without giving him a response, I walked under the portcullis, and entered the courtyard. It was mostly empty, but there were a few soldiers sparring in the practice ring. I wandered over there, hoping to find Lancelot.

I was not let down. I leaned on the fence surrounding the practice field. Already, the snow was already mostly gone. Two men in full armor and helmets were fighting with broad swords. I watched as the man with a grey eagle on a blue insignia attempted to disarm his opponent, twisting his sword. He was unsuccessful, and the opponent, who was wearing a lion on a red and gold back ground, kept a hold of his sword, and took advantage of the first man's noncustomary grip on his sword. He easily sliced in close to the first man, and pushed him to the ground, holding his sword just under the man's gorget. The first man held up his hands, ceding to his opponent.

The man wearing the lion pulled off his helmet. He shook out his shoulder length blonde hair, and smiled. "Lady Gwen, you prove to be quite the opponent." He pulled his sword back and held his hand out to help his opponent.

The opponent took his hand, and stood up, grabbing their sword on the way up. I almost laughed when I realized that Lancelot's opponent really was Lady Gwenivere. She pulled off her own helmet, letting long chocolate plate fall over her armor. "I almost beat you this time Lancelot. Next time you won't be so lucky."

Lancelot grinned from ear to ear. "Maybe not. And maybe next time you can take on Sir Godric instead."

I raised my hands. "Don't bring me into this! I wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

Both came over by the fence. I kissed Gwen on both cheeks, and Lancelot pulled me into a bear hug. He pulled back and grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. "Looks like the old gang is all back together. Any chance you are staying long Godric?"

"Depends on how long this school takes to get going."

Lancelot jumped over the fence and leaned on it with me. "This school might take a while. Any chance you're going to be able to fit in a match or two?"

Gwen stepped under the fence. "Don't bother him Lancelot. You know Reynolds would never allow him within the castle walls with a sword. He's not part of the Castle Guard. He's a knight of the City Guard."

"We have practice swords!" He threw up his hands, but slipped his sword into it's sheath anyways.

"You just know you can't beat me when I am using my sword. Come to the practice field outside the city. I will beat you every time, and you know it."

Lancelot put his arms over the shoulders of Gwen and myself. "Maybe, but we may never know. Arthur isn't too pleased you put off this whole school thing. What were his words again Gwen?"

She shrugged off his arm. "I believe he said 'Do they not know I am king? I have other duties besides helping them.' He did seem quite mad." She leaned around Lancelot to look at me. "Helga and Rowena are already here. Is Salazar going to be coming too?"

I stopped and both of them walked a few paces before realizing I had stopped. Lancelot even kept his arm in the air. They both looked back at me. "What's wrong?"asked Lancelot, noticing the look on my face.

"Salazar won't be coming for a few days." I paused, taking a deep breath. Like most people, Lancelot and Gwen liked Lira. Gwen and her got along like sisters. "Lira was burned four days ago. We tried to save her, but were unsuccessful."

Gwen gasped, and put her hand to her mouth. Lancelot's normally happy face fell. "That's why you're late." He looked at Gwen, who had tears falling down her cheeks uncontrolled. "I am sure Arthur will understand." He put a forced smile on his face, and took Gwen by the shoulders. "We still need to meet. Godric, can you make sure she gets to her room to change. Arthur, Helga, and Rowena are already in Arthur's study."

He left us in the entrance hall of the castle facing the large doors that led to the Great Hall. I looked down at Gwen, who hadn't said anything recently. "Come on Gwen, lets get you to your rooms so you can change."

I led the silent Lady Gwenivere through the drafty halls of the castle. I had only ever been to the Lady's wing once and that was to return a certain young lady to her room after a rather long evening of drinking.

"Godric, that's why you want to make this school, isn't it?" she asked quietly as I left her at her door.

I nodded. "Yes. We want to protect the children like us so that this doesn't happen to them."

Nodding absentmindedly, she opened her door and stepped inside. "Good. Tell Arthur I'll be right there." She closed the door, shutting me out.

I wandered the halls, making my way to the Kings study. It was in the tower closest to Lady Gwen's rooms. I slipped my cloak off my shoulders, carrying it over my arm as I made my way up the small spiral staircase. I really did hate small staircases.

I reached the top of the staircase, and could hear voices from behind the door closest to the stairs.

"He's not happy. As soon as we are done with this school and you, the better in his eyes." I recognized Rowena's voice.

"Don't worry, it's not you in particular, your highness. It's all of those without magic." Always the compromiser, Helga was.

I opened the door. "And in the meantime, we try to figure out everything you need to be a part of, so he will come into it and not need to deal with his demons any more than he has to."

Helga and Rowena stood up from chairs set around a large circular table…the Round Table of legend. Rowena glared at me. "Good for you to finally join us. Did you have a good sleep?"

"I did, actually. Sleeping in an actual bed does make quite the difference. How did you sleep Helga? And where is Olaf?"

Helga grinned. "He is visiting his cousin Anna and her husband Kristoff. They just had a little girl, and he couldn't be more excited to see her. They live across the sea though, so we won't be seeing him for a while. He sends his love."

"Good. Isn't Anna's sister the witch with extra strong magic with snow and ice?" Helga nodded. "Well, maybe the little girl can come to our school. Lancelot and Gwen were sparring when I came in, but said they will be up when they've changed."

A man stood up behind Helga and Rowena. "That's good to know Godric. Are you going to say hello to your King, or not?"

I immediately went to a knee, staring at the ground. Every soldier knows to bend a knee at the sound of his King. "I am deeply sorry, your Highness. I hadn't realized you were in the room."

A hand pulled me up from under my arm. "That is perfectly fine, my friend. How were your travels?"

I looked into the cornflower blue eyes of my king. "Very good, thank you." He smiled. "I wasn't aware Lancelot was training Gwen to fight, sir."

"After the issue with Merlin's half-brother Mordred last year, I decided she needed some way to protect herself. According to Lancelot, she is doing quite well. What did you think?"

"I think that if she keeps training with him, she will be better than you, your Highness."

He grinned, flashing perfectly white teeth. "Let's hope that doesn't happen." He swung his arm behind him. "Take a seat. We can talk a bit before Lancelot and Gwen get here."

I laid my cloak over the back of a chair and took a seat. Helga sat on one side of me, and Rowena sat on the other. Arthur sat opposite us.

I looked over at Arthur. "I take it they've told you about Salazar's tragic news?"

Arthur's face remained passive. "They have. I am very sorry for the loss. Lira was a kind soul."

"It's because of this, I think we need to get most of the planning of our school with you before he gets here. I know he says that he is okay with dealing with non-magic folk like you, Gwen, and Lancelot, but I don't want to risk anything."

Suddenly, the door to the study burst open. I turned to see what looked like a pile of books with two legs come in, followed by Gwen and Lancelot.

"Lancelot, why don't you help Merlin with those books?" asked Arthur, gesturing to the books with legs.

"I assure you Arthur, I tried. Merlin insisted on carrying them himself. He magiced them up the stairs though," replied Lancelot, pulling out a chair for Gwen before taking a seat himself.

"I don't need help carrying my own books Arthur," said Merlin, setting the books down in front of him. "Besides, the deed is done." He sat down and shoved his books aside.

I stared at Merlin. The man had gotten old since I had last seen him. He was letting his hair grow long, and it was already turning grey. There were wrinkles around his eyes.

"Merlin, is that to help with the school?" I asked, hoping no one noticed me staring.

He looked over at me, almost shocked to see me there. "Oh, yes, they are. Many are books on spells that could keep is concealed. Others are spells on how to build a castle by magic."

"Those will come in useful then, won't they?" asked Helga, her eyes showing how desperate all of us were feeling.

"Yes, of course, Helga. I've already figured out the best ones to build the castle, now we just need to figure out where to put it."

Arthur spoke up first. "It had best be in a place where no—what did Salazar call them?—muggles can find it. A place out of the way."

"Why not Wales? The top of Snowdon would be the perfect place. No one goes up there," suggested Rowena, glancing around at the table.

Helga put out a hand. "Snowdon would be all very good, but even we don't have enough magic to get all the young magic children all the way up there and keep them there."

Lancelot agreed. "Snowdon probably woudn't be the best place, but how about the southern peninsula?"

Again, Helga was the voice of reason. "It's not _enough _out of the way. There are quite a few so-called muggles out there. Even with the best spells protecting them, the children wouldn't stand a chance."

They argued for what seemed like an age. I listened to every idea, from Eire to the Lakes. I didn't think a single one of them would work. They were all too close to non-magic civilizations. I tried to think of the best place that was well away from the non-magic folks.

"What about Scotland? Up in the North, well away from anybody, including the magic community?" I asked, thinking about a place my father used to take me, before he went to the war across the sea and never came back.

Helga cocked her head, thinking. "You know, that might work. Your papa took me up there once. It was his most favorite place to spend his spare time."

I nodded. "That little place by the lake. With the giant squid that we always liked to tickle."

Helga giggled. "I remember that squid! Oh, that would be the perfect place to have the school. There's lots of room for the children to explore, and still have space for a castle to live in."

Arthur looked between Helga and I. "It sounds good, but then what are we," he gestured to Gwen and Lancelot, "supposed to do?"

I looked at them. "Those who want to will always try to get us killed. What you need to do is keep them away from where we are going. We can apparate there, but they shouldn't know that we are gone. The sudden disappearance of the four of us wouldn't be good for any of us."

"Five," came a voice from the door.

All of our heads turned to look at who stood there. Salazar stood there, holding the door handle.

I stood up. "Salazar! You shouldn't be here, you should be home. I thought you were going to spend a few days with Lira's family and the baby."

He walked into the room, letting the door slam behind him. "I did. I apparated here this morning."

"And risk the 'muggles' accusing Lira's family?" asked Helga, motioning to the empty chair next to her.

"They won't be able to. Her family is moving to London as we speak. They couldn't stay there. The village people would notice they are still alive. London is the best place for them." Salazar took a seat. "So, we're putting the school up in Scotland?"

Taken back by the sudden change of subject, I coughed. "Yes. Arthur, Gwen, and Lancelot will help keep the 'muggles' from finding the school. It may be out of the way, but they will still find it at some point, and that is why we need them." A thought suddenly came to me. "Plus, Arthur is the one who probably should take this to the Minister. I don't think Alfred would take to kindly to me telling him we're building a school."

Lancelot looked at me. "You sure do like to build up a large list of people who don't like you."

I gave a half smile, returning to my seat. "I'm just so intimidating. And I don't like the fact that he thinks that we should take revenge for those burned, and put a war into place with the 'muggles'. It's not the right idea."

"I agree with you Godric, but Alfred does have some good points," replied Arthur.

"And that is why you bring up the school to him. In the meantime we should come up with a plan for the school itself."

The plan began to form. We would set the school in a castle, dividing the students into four houses. It was quite the conversation trying to figure out what to call them. In the end we chose Helga, Rowena, Salazar, and my last names—Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Each of us would come up with a special room, and where our House 'common room' would be. Each would take in those children we felt were best suited to the houses.

The sun was just touching the tallest tower as we left the castle, and a successful meeting. I emerged into the sun, with Salazar trailing behind me. Helga and Rowena were going going to stay and gossip with Gwen a little longer.

"I need to meet up with my mother. She says she may have found me a flat closer to the castle." I looked back at Salazar. "You're welcome to come. I'm sure Mother would love to see you."

Salazar shook his head. "I need to find a farm for Lira's family to live on. I was planning on heading out to see if there are any for sale on the outskirts." He held out his hand. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Actually, I was hoping to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink." I replied, and began walking out the gate.

"Hm, that would be nice. I'll meet you there when I get finished?"

Nodding, I replied, "I'll see you there then."

Salazar headed out to the edge of town along the northern road. I followed the East road, heading towards where I knew my mother's friend Margaret lived. If she was anywhere it was here or home. Mother and Margaret knew how to gossip, and by now the whole of the city would know about our plan for a school because they would make it spread like wildfire.

It didn't take long to reach Margaret's flat above her flower shop. I opened the side gate, following it into the courtyard behind the building. This was where she grew her flowers. Even with the snow that covered every surface, there were still some flowers that bloomed.

I heard voices from above me, and looked up to see both of the women standing on the balcony.

"Good afternoon Godric! How are you?" asked Margaret, taking the outside stairs down to the garden.

"Good, thank you Mrs. Holloway. And you?" I asked, being polite to my mothers friend.

"Excellent, thank you for asking Godric." She turned to my mother. "Shannah, you have such a well behaved boy. I wish my Aaron was half as polite as your Godric."

I looked up to watch my mother make her way down the stairs. "I know, but your Aaron is well behaved, just not when he's at home."

They had both reached the bottom of the stairs by now. I kissed both of Margaret's cheeks. "You flowers are still just as lovely as you are, Mrs. Holloway. How do you keep them alive, even with the snow?"

Her face lit up. If there was anything Margaret Holloway like talking about more than gossip, it was her flowers. She led me over to one bunch of bright yellow flowers. "These are special. They only bloom after the first freeze. Then they bloom for about two days, then die until the next year." She then rushed over to some white flowers that climbed up the side of the building. "And these can flower all year long. Their roots are deep enough that they aren't affected by the cold. As long as they have enough water, they will survive."

"They are beautiful Mrs. Holloway. I hear you might have a flat that I can rent?" I asked. Mrs. Holloway beamed.

"As I was telling your mother just last week. My Aaron is being sent across the sea to talk to the Bulgarian Ministry about something-or-another. He already has a place to stay in when he comes back that is closer to the ministry, so his current flat is available. I don't have another person asking, so it's all yours if you would like. It's nice and close to the castle."

"I would love it Mrs. Holloway. Could we go see it now?"

She looked at me shocked, but she recovered quickly. "I suppose we could. Do you really want to move in right away?"

I nodded. "By the sound of it we will be getting our plans done quickly. It would be best to live closer to the castle, and I would like to be settled in the place before we actually go forth with our plans."

She looked over at my mother. "I suppose I can take you down. There are still some of Aaron's things in it, but I can help you move them out when you have the time."

We walked over to my mother. "That would be lovely." I looked at my mother. "We are going to go look at the flat. I'm hoping to move in sometime in the next few days, if everything allows."

Her face matched Mrs. Holloway's earlier. "You would be moving in so soon?"

"I need a place before we head out to finish our plans." I felt sorry for her. She wanted me to leave, but I don't think she realized it would be as quick.

"It's okay Shannah. It's a nice flat, and I am sure you will love it. Give it a woman's tough would be perfect." She put an arm around Mother's shoulders, and led her out through the side gate. I had no choice but to follow.

I followed both of the women down the road, as snow swirled around my feet. The sun was beginning to set on the other side of the castle, and the shadows were growing. I was beginning to wish I had brought my extra knife for protection. I never trusted my city at night. That was when all the dangerous people came out—magic and non-magic alike.

We were nearly at the castle when Margaret turned to a tall building to the right. There were three stories, with a small staircase that led up the side to what appeared to be several flats. Margaret led the way up the stairs to the middle flat, and pulled out a key.

I followed my mother as we entered the flat. It was small, but cozy. There was a fireplace on the opposite wall, next to a wide window that faced the castle. Close to the fireplace was some shelving and what appeared to be an icebox that could be used to hold meats that needed to be cold. There was a table in the middle of the room with three chairs, and an armchair close to the door, with a bookshelf that looked like it had never been used. "There is only the one main room, but the bedroom is quite spacious," explained Margaret, following me into the flat, letting the door close behind her.

I went into the bedroom through the door to the right. She was right. The room was quite spacious. A large bed took up most of the room, with a wardrobe coming up against it.

I returned to the main room. "So what of this is Aaron's?"

Mrs. Holloway looked around. "None of it actually. He said he left some things, but I don't know what." She looked confused.

"I'm sure Aaron took most of his things already. I can move in as soon as I want, then?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I'll only ask for a galleon a month. Will that be doable?"

"Definitely. I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Godric, we can move all your things in tomorrow afternoon if you have the time. We can use your fathers wagon."

Mrs. Holloway finally came out of her trance. "Here's the key so you can move in. When will you have that galleon?"

I put my hand to my waist, and took a gold coin out of my money pouch. "Here it is, so I don't forget."

Mrs. Holloway smiled at me. Taking the coin from my hand. "Just take care of it. I would hate to have to charge you any more."

"So would I Mrs. Holloway. Thank you for letting me stay here."

Mother and I left the flat, as the last of the sun's rays fell below the castle walls. I bent down, just outside the flat, tightening the straps on my boots against the snow, and slipping the knife up my sleeve. I could never be too careful, and I didn't want my mother getting hurt because of I wasn't prepared.

I took my mothers arm, leading her down the road.

"Godric, you don't need to hurry. We won't be attacked. Not in the city."

"I know mother, but I don't trust too many. It's better to be safe than sorry."

We reached the shop without being harassed. A faint light shone through the upstairs window, indicating Father was home.

"I don't think I'm going to come up. Father wouldn't be too thrilled to see me, and I told Salazar I'd go down to the Cauldron."

"Oh he would love to see you! Don't put yesterday's sour attitude on him today." She looked sad that I wouldn't be joining her and father for dinner.

"Admit it mom, he's not too happy with me ever. Your evening will be much nicer without me. I'll just go check downstairs that you've brought everything up first."

She rushed in front of the door to the basement. "You don't need to. There is nothing down there. I made sure to bring everything up."

I looked down at her, wondering what she was keeping secret down there, but didn't push. I would need to explore when she wasn't around to stop me. "Fine, but I want to grab my dagger from upstairs quick.

She beamed, and led the way up the back stairs to the flat. I followed her, staring back down the stairs at the door to my previous flat that my mother wouldn't let me stay in anymore. I know that sounds childish, but it was the truth, and I didn't ever want to argue with her.

Without even peering into the room, I reached around the doorframe and grabbed my dagger off the hook under the rest of my armor. I looked over to my mother. "Don't wait up for me. I don't know when I'll be coming back in."

Again, she looked sad that I wouldn't be staying. "Okay, but don't stay out too late. I'm guessing you need to go up to the castle tomorrow?"

"Doesn't he always have to go to the castle?" came my father's voice from by the fire.

Mother turned around. "That is because he is working directly with the King. You can't say anything that good."

"And I suppose he is seeing that Salazar boy tonight as well?"

"Yes, father, if he decides to come to the Leaky Cauldron." I looked at my mother. "I will be back. Don't worry about me." I smiled and left the flat.

I made sure my horse was well fed, and gave him fresh water before heading back out. The Leaky Cauldron was on the other side of the city from where my parents lived. I made my way around the castle, keeping an eye on every single shadow. Again, I was unmolested as I followed the familiar path to the popular wizarding inn.

As I came around to the North Gate from the castle, Rowena and Helga were coming out, followed by Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin. "Godric! Did your mother find you a flat?" Helga called, waving her hand as I came up to the gatehouse.

"She did. It's a nice one just a few blocks from the East gate. Nice and close. How was your social time?"

Helga laughed. "You mean the time where Rowena sits by solemly as the rest of us talk about married life? Ask Rowena."

I looked over at her. She glared back at me. "I learned that I never want to get married. Too much mushy gushy talk for me. I just want to go down to the Cauldron and get a nice pint or two."

"Well you're in luck. I'm heading down there now. Anyone want to join me?" I asked, glancing around at the others.

"And you are in luck, Godric. It's where we were planning on going as well." Arthur replied, putting his arm around Gwen's waist. They led the way down the road that led to our favorite pub. Helga followed them, and I followed behind her with Rowena.

I offered her my arm, which she took only after nearly slipping on the snow that was now turning to ice after all the feet that had walked on it.

"So, the marriage talk is getting to be too much?" I asked, as we passed a few other couples going down the street.

"All their talk is getting too much. I didn't have anything to say. I wish you had stayed. I would have felt like I had a kindred spirit. Even Salazar would have had something to say."

"Or he would have sulked in the corner because he missed Lira."

"Maybe they won't have talked about it then! Anything would have been better than sitting there listening them talking about how wonderful marriage is, and then there's me sitting there without a single husband to my name. Even Lancelot left me soon after you left. Something about going on guard duty."

I watched as a pair of guards passed us, then glanced behind us. Unknown by most, there were a few guards surrounding us, staying to the shadows as to not draw attention. One, to our left, was Lancelot. He nodded to me, before I turned my attention back to Rowena. "He probably did have duty though. I know that I will be required to report in the next few days, now that I am back in Town." I looked down at her. "It really is a long and hard commitment. And working under Captain Reynolds isn't exactly a day walking through poppies. Instead it's more like a field of roses, being constantly stabbed by his thorns."

"I know, but I still wish he would have stayed. Everyone knows we could have sulked for not being married in the corner together."

Just then we arrived at the Cauldron. Warm light spread out from the door, and loud gay voices came from the inside of the pub. Arthur motioned to Helga, who had taken his other arm sometime on the walk. She let go of his arm and led the way into the pub. Gwen and Arthur followed her, leaving Rowena and I to follow at our own pace. I looked over my shoulder again, making sure Lancelot knew where we entered. Even when I wasn't on duty, I still did my job in protecting my King.

We entered the pub, and I was assaulted by the sound that they kept from going outside. It was nice to be back in a place that accepted magic. Bubbles were floating around the top of the room, and many of the guests were using some kind of magic, from a simple stirring spell, to changing their appearance for their drinking mates.

Salazar was already there, sitting at the bar. Arthur was sitting next to him, but Salazar did not seem too thrilled. He was edging away from Aruthur slowly. So what else could I do except sit on his other side. Rowena took the seat next to me, while Gwen and Helga were on Arthur's other side.

"So, Salazar did you find a farm?" I asked, motioning to the bartender for a round of drinks.

He nodded his head. "There is an elderly couple looking to sell their farm just west of the city. It would be perfect for them."

"Well that's good. But why do you look like it is the end of the world?" asked Helga, taking a long swig of the red wine that was put in front of her.

"Just the memory of Lira. Getting the farm for her family reminds me of her."

Arthur put his hand on Salazar's shoulder. I could see him vaguely flinch at the touch. "I know how you're feeling. Every time I enter the castle I remember my parents. You will never get over the death of a loved one, but it does get easier to live with."

Salazar looked over at Arthur. "Thanks. I forgot you know what that kind of feels like." It was the closest Salazar ever came to actually really meaning a thank you.

"Not a problem Salz. We all know grief. Whether it's the loss of a loved one, or just a pet. And we are all here for you, no matter what you need. Even if that is getting you an extra drink."

The bartender put down pints of Firewhiskey in front of each of us…including Gwen, Helga, and Rowena.

I raised my pint. "To loved ones that will never be forgotten, and to new lives and freedoms for our children."

"To loved ones," echoed my friends, as they raised their glasses. As one we took a swig from our drinks. I felt the Firewhiskey burn down my throat, but didn't mind.

"Thank you guys. I just hope we can get this school going soon. I remember when you first learned magic Godric." He nudged me. " Do you remember?"

I laughed. " Do I remember? I think I blasted a whole through the middle of your parents barn!"

Arthur stared at me. "You never told me how you first used magic. You really exploded a barn?"

Salazar laughed, probably the first time since Lira was accused of witchcraft. "Only after he found out I had began using my magic." He looked over at me, a large mischevious grin on his face. "You were mad cause I got my magic before you. You insisted that you would become more powerful than me, no matter what. You were so angry that your magic burst out. We were in the hayloft, and I think you killed all the cattle in the barn. We were unconscious for days after!"

"I remember that!" Helga added. "My parents hoped I wouldn't take after you. They didn't want a crater in the house."

Gwen looked to Rowena, and asked, "What about you Rowena? Did you have a bad coming out episode."

Rowena grinned maliciously. "I don't think so, but Lira's family wasn't happy with it. I didn't explode or anything. I was missing home one day. Lira's older brother was being cruel, and I was hiding from him by the creek. Suddenly, with a flash I found myself sitting at my fathers kitchen table. He was sitting there, staring at me. Apparently I aparated without realizing it. It was great. I missed them so bad, my magic fed off that and took me home."

We spent the rest of the night rehashing our childhoods. Our first experiences with magic, and how we met. Arthur talked about how he learned of magic through Merlin, and then how he met the rest of us. Helga and I told about many childhood adventures at our grandparents homestead in Ireland.

It was well past midnight when we left the Leaky Cauldron. Salazar and I walked Rowena home, before heading to our own flats for the night. Salazar left us as we reached the edge of town, heading out to a cousins farmstead. I walked Rowena around the edge of the city.

As we reached her family home, I grabbed her arm. "Rowena, did you mean what you said about not marrying?" I couldn't help asking. I knew I had too much Firewhiskey, and I couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth.

Rowena looked flushed. "Not really, I was just getting tired and felt like they were rubbing it in."

I let go, shuffling my feet. Without thinking, I took her waist and kissed her. Even I was taken aback by my sudden courage, which was probably fueled by the alcohol. As I was about to pull away, embarrassed by my sudden move, she kissed back, wrapping her hands around my neck.

We both pulled back, staring at each other, as another snow storm seemed to be moving in, with flurries slowly falling.

"I'd better get going," I mumbled backing away.

She put her hand to her mouth, looking like she just realized what we had done. She nodded, then turned to enter her house.

"Good night!" I called. She raised her hand, then entered the house.

I made my way back to my parent's shop in a fog.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters in the story. They belong to their respective authors/creators.**

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and no idea how I got into my own bed. I squeezed my eyes against the light streaming into my room, because it only made my head hurt worse. What sounded like a hammer banging inside my head made me groan.

"Godric, do you need to go up to the castle today?" came the very muffled voice of my mother from outside my bedroom door.

"Not now Mother." I groaned again as I heard the door open.

Footsteps came towards my bed. I turned away, and pulled my blankets over my head. "You need to get up Godric. I thought you could deal with your alcohol better than this."

"I could, but I'm getting old."

"You aren't old Godric. Now get up. Rowena obviously takes her alcohol better than you. She's waiting for you down in the stable. She says you should bring your armor and sword. Lancelot want to spar with you."

I heard her footsteps leave my room, but she kept the door open. I knew I couldn't get out of getting up, so I slowly opened my eyes. The light wasn't as bad as it was at first, but the headache continued. I swung out of bed, and made my way over to my washbasin, making sure that I didn't shake my head too much. I washed my face, and combed my hair. Sometime the night before I had lost the leather thong that held it out of my face.

I got dressed, including my armor, which had been mysteriously shined. I walked into the kitchen, gripping my head from the persistent headache. I sat down at the table, my head in my hands. A teacup was put in front of me.

"I don't think a cup of tea will really help me, and I don't think Rowena wants to wait that long."

She put her hand on my back. "It's not the tea that will help with the hangover. It's the herb from downstairs that will help you. Now drink up. You're right, Rowena won't wait much longer before she comes up and sees how awful you are this morning."

I listened to her. I drank my tea, taking it down in two mouthfuls. It was scalding hot, but I could already feel the herbs affects. The headache was already going away. I stood up, and hugged Mother. "Thanks, I already feel better. Maybe today we'll actually get this school going."

She walked me to the door. "I hope you do. It will be nice to have a place for the kids to go learn."

I grabbed my sword and walked outside. "Don't worry. We are going to figure something out. We already have a place. We just need to come up with more detailed plans and ideas on how to build it." I kissed her forehead. "Maybe I'll get out early and we can move some stuff up to my flat this afternoon."

"Maybe. Don't rush it though."

I smiled at her and began down the stairs. "Don't worry, I won't. You can't get rid of me that quickly." I turned and heard the door close. I hear the clink of glasses as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Already my father was in the shop, making a living.

I walked across the snowy yard, my scarlet cloak billowing behind me. There was a certain feeling that changed once I put on my armor. As if I could do anything. I buckled my sword around my waist, and entered the stable, hoping Rowena was still there.

At first I didn't see her, but then I heard a soft voice from the stall farthest from the door. As I passed my palfrey's door, he knickered. I pet his head, and fed him a sugar cube before moving on. For some reason, a memory that I couldn't quite remember from last night, I almost didn't want to see Rowena.

I looked over the stall door. Our barn cat had given kittens overnight. She was nursing the small bundles of fur, and Rowena was there. She was watching them, and smiling softly. I hated to break the serenity. I cleared my throat.

She jumped. "Godric! I didn't realize you were there."

"Sorry to scare you, but I believe we should be going up to the castle."

She stood up. "You took long enough. Had a bad night?"

I opened the stable door, and she came out. "I don't actually remember, so yes. Any chance you know what happened last night. It's all kind of a fog after about the third Firewhiskey."

I watched Rowena as I asked the question. She did something that the Rowena I knew never did—she blushed. "I don't know. Truthfully, everything is a little foggy myself."

She hurried out of the stable and into the yard. I knew that she knew something, and I attempted to catch up with her. It wasn't until she was already in the road that I was able to catch up with her. I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Rowena, you know more than that. Please tell me what happened." I implored.

"I can't—" she tried to reply. My grip tightened.

"I don't like not knowing what I did. You need to tell me Rowena. What happened that I can't remember that is making you so uncomfortable?"

"You kissed me Godric. You kissed me, and I liked it." She stared at me, defiance lit up her gaze.

I let go, shocked that I would actually do that. It took courage to actually show your true feelings, and even more courage if those feeling were to a woman like Rowena.

"Rowena, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You don't apologize for a kiss. It makes you make it seem like an accident. Like you actually didn't mean it." I had obviously touched a nerve. The normally stoic Rowena looked like she was about to cry. "I didn't want to bring it up because you were drunk, but now I have no choice. Did you mean it Godric?"

I watched her, trying to gauge if I should tell the truth or not. I decided that if I didn't then I would regret it. "Yes, Rowena, I do believe I did. I may have been drunk but I meant it."

She stared up at me. Without any warning, she reached up and brushed her lips against mine. Then without saying anything else, she headed in the direction of the castle.

I followed behind, keeping my distance, but trying to figure out what we had. I knew what happened the night before, but I was still confused. Just seeing her walk before me now made my emotions rock.

I couldn't think about it much longer. We arrived at the castle, and I was put through the rigorous patting down. Rowena walked right through, but I had on my armor and my sword. Lancelot was in charge of the gate, but that didn't stop Reynold's cronies from forcing me to take off all my armor so that they could check to make sure that there was nothing else 'up my sleeve', even though they didn't check my sleeves, which both held a small knife.

I was finally allowed through the gate. Rowena had already headed into the main keep, planning on spending the early morning with Gwen. Lancelot came over to me, and patted me on the back.

"I'm sorry for that. I thought that if I was there, they wouldn't be so harsh on you." He came around to the front of me, and helped me back into the armor.

"If you weren't there, I probably wouldn't have been allowed in with anything but my undergarments. At least I get to keep my armor and sword."

He laughed, buckling in my last piece of armor. "That's true. Now let's go get some anger beat out of you."

It was a good idea to get my mind off of Rowena, and Salazar. All I had to do was pay attention to the fight with Lancelot. It ended with me on the ground, and Lancelot holding both of our blades to my neck.

"You've gotten rusty Godric. When was the last time you had a good fight?"

I stood up, twisting my muscles from the fall that I had taken. "The last time Ifought you. I haven't had this armor on and actually done any physical activity in ages. It's good to do though."

"That's true. Why don't you come to the barracks. I might have something clean and dry you can change into before the meeting. I don't think Gwen would be too happy if we both turned up in sweaty clothes."

We walked together to the opposite side of the yard, where the barracks were. Lancelot, as the King's Captain of the Guard, stayed in a full set of rooms above the rooms where the common soldiers stayed.

"Talking about Gwen, Lancelot you had strong feelings for her, didn't you?"

Lancelot shot me a gaze that could have killed. He opened the door to the stairs up to his rooms. "And why do you decide to bring that up now?"

I shrugged. "No reason really." Lancelot gave me the look that he didn't believe me. We entered his rooms, and he went into his bedroom, while I waited in the sitting room. "After we left you last night, I walked Rowena to her parent's place. I wasn't exactly one hundred percent, and apparently I kissed her."

Lancelot came out, and looked at me before tossing me a clean pair of breeches, shirt, and plain green doublet. "You kissed Rowena? Do you have a death wish?"

"No. As I said, I was drunk, and I didn't really think. But this morning I brought up the fact that I didn't remember anything, then she told me." I paused, wondering how Lancelot would help me out with the next bit. "Then she kissed me, and hasn't said anything since."

Now, I know that I am kind of a good looking man, but I had never actually been in the position with a woman that would compromise my station. But now, I had no idea what to do, and I had never been in that position. Lancelot had a lot more experience with women and I valued his opinion.

So he surprised me when he laughed. "You want my opinion on Rowena? Well, she is not like most women, but I can guarantee she is now over in the keep talking to Gwen about this exact thing." He pinned his cloak around his neck and pulled dup the hood. "Honestly, I would see where it goes. I can see it in how you look at her that you like her. But Rowena will not just fall into your arms. You are going to have to work for it." He held open the door. "Good luck. Let me know how it goes."

I led the way, letting what Lancelot take over my thoughts. I knew that I should be thinking about the school, but I couldn't help my mind, which wanted to wander to Rowena at any chance it got. I was starting to think I had been slowly falling for Rowena for ages. She was always there, and I couldn't ever imagine life without her. It was quite the revelation, but I wasn't about to talk to anyone about that, until I had talked to Rowena. I just wasn't sure I was ready to talk to her yet.

Lancelot and myself were the first to arrive in the King's study. Even Arthur wasn't there yet. "Take a seat Godric. I'm going to go and see if I can find Arthur." Lancelot left through the door that led to Arthur's private rooms.

Which led to me sitting in the study, soaking in my own thoughts. And that was where Merlin found me. I was startled when the door slammed open. I turned to find two piles of books floating into the room before the door closed again. Merlin was behind them, holding his wand out to keep the books in the air. With a flourish, he released the books, which fell into a pile on the table.

"How are you Godric? I heard you had a bit too much to drink last night." Merlin took a seat next to me.

"Father had some herbs in the shop that put off the hangover. Besides that, I'm feeling pretty good. Why didn't you join us Merlin?"

"I was busy with these. You wouldn't believe how many books have spells for protecting against non-magic folk. The only problem is that most of them are either dangerous for those with magic, those without, or even both. Here, this one," he shuffled through the books, at last finding the one he wanted, a large tome with light gold filigree on the cover. He flipped the pages until he reached the one he wanted. "This one is a spell that would protect from any outside invaders." He raised his hands, forming a half sphere above the table. "It makes what is like a glass bowl above the building needing protecting.

"The only problem is that once someone is in, then no one can get out without releasing the spell. No one can get in, but it would also kill anything that tried to get in. It would be like running into a glass wall, which then burned you alive. Anyone from the inside or outside would catch on fire, and it's not a normal fire. It's a cursed fire, one that a person with magic can just cast a spell and be tickled. And, in addition, do you know what the problem with a glass wall is?" I shook my head, though I thought I already knew. "You can see through it. I've found another spell that would just give us the glass bowl, but we still need to deal with non-magic folks peering in. Our biggest issue right now with the protection spell is that we don't want anyone to see in. And I haven't found a spell that I could add to this bowl that would do that."

"I think I could help with that," came a voice from behind us. I startled, looking at the door to see Rowena standing there. "My mother was experimenting with different spells, and I know one of them a confusing spell, before she died. I could look into her writings and see if I could find it."

"Do you think that it would be able to be put onto another spell, used in the same area at the same time?" asked Merlin, twisting in his chair to look at Rowena.

"It's possible. And if not, you and I could probably figure something out." She walked around Merlin and sat on the opposite side of him than me. I couldn't help but wonder if I had anything to do with that.

So, I decided to put my own input into the conversations, as I was starting to feel like I was being left out. "That's all fine and good, but what about the scale of the magic needed to make this? We are putting a castle under it. That's going to take a lot of magic. Do you think that you two, along with myself, Salazar, and Helga can do that?"

Merlin shrugged. "I don't see why not. At least this spell says that it could be done in parts if need be. It would take a lot of strength, but we could do it without needing much extra help."

"What would take a lot of strength," asked Arthur as he entered the study, taking the largest seat at the table. Lancelot followed taking the seat to his right, closest to me.

Merlin pointed to the book that he had open. "Putting this spell up around the castle and grounds of our school. The four of us can do it, but we probably won't be doing much else for a few days after. We would need rest before doing anything else."

"I don't think that's a problem. Once we have the spell up, you can rest in the castle."

"That may not be the best idea. We probably want these spells up and operational before we begin building the castle. If we don't then any non-magic folk who decide to come into our little valley will see a giant castle being built with magic. We would be signing our own death warrant."

"Death warrant? That doesn't too good." Salazar walked in, closely followed by Helga, who looked like she had run all the way there from her flat. Salazar sat next to me, while Helga took a seat between him and Lancelot.

I decided to explain. "We are trying to figure out whether to put up the castle first, or to put up the protections instead. We have decided the protections first as we don't want the , as you call them, muggles to see us and sentence us to death. We won't be able to wipe all of their memories if they start coming in waves."

Arthur leaned forward. "I think we can come in handy there. We can keep people away. I don't know if there is more than one pass into the valley, but Lancelot and I can say that there is a training exercise in the valley. That way we can use a few soldiers to help keep up the façade."

Salazar glared at him. "And let more muggles find out about our castle?"

"And that is where I can help. I know there are at least fifteen soldiers on the Guard—both the King's Guard and the City Guard—that are wizards. There may be others I don't know about. I'm sure they would be more than willing to help. The reason they have joined the Guard was to keep the muggles away from any wizards. It's worked for now, and I know they probably know more. I'll speak with them when we are done here."

Lancelot gave me a curious look. "I didn't know there was anyone else like you in the Guard. I should know who they are."

"They didn't want to be recognized. They decided that they needed to be anonymous and common. And they don't all know each other. It's so that if one is caught, they won't all be caught at once. It's why I don't know all of them."

Lancelot nodded. "I suppose but I don't like it."

Helga looked around at the people at the round table. "So, we should go and check out this valley. We need to know the area we are working with to get an idea of what needs to be done."

"And how exactly are we to do that Helga? We can only aparated with one person, and only you and Godric know where you are going." Rowena knew how to shut down anyone's idea.

But Helga, who had been friends with Rowena since before I knew either of them, was able to stare her down. "Then we each take one person at a time until we are all up there. I shouldn't take long." She smirked, then took a hold of Lancelot's arm and disappeared.

Arthur sighed. "I don't think I will ever get used to this thing called aparation. The idea of going up to Scotland, and coming back before anyone notices seems crazy."

Salazar looked at him, and I saw a brief moment of disgust, before his face cleared. "It catches some of us unaware too." Then, as if to prove his point, Helga popped back, without Lancelot. Everyone in the room jumped.

She turned to me, a big smile on her face. "I forgot how beautiful the valley was! I left Lancelot by the base of the waterfall, where uncle used to take us swimming. You remember the place?"

"Of course." I turned to Salazar and held out my arm. "Shall we?" I asked, a goofy grin spreading across my face. Salazar gave me a look that most would cringe under. However, he still grabbed my arm, and I thought about the valley waterfall, and twisted.

It felt like we were sliding through a small but long quiver. I couldn't breathe. I could still feel Salazars arm on mine, but it felt like he was letting go. Before he could, we arrived at our destination. I took a few deep breaths, and looked around. It was just as I remembered it.

We were at the south end of the valley. Before us, the river wound slowly in smaller waterfalls than the one behind us through the valley. I could see forests, meadows, and even the small lake that was at the north end of the valley. I could also see the small cottage beside the lake that we would always stay in.

I felt Lancelot let go of my arm, staring out at the beautiful valley. "So Salazar, is it worth it? Working with Arthur and Lancelot? To see this?"

He just nodded. I heard footsteps behind me, and a pop from off to my left. Lancelot came beside me. "This is perfect."

"Oh, it's beautiful." Gwenivere took a step forward, letting go of Helga's arm. I looked at her, and smiled. A gust of wind came down from the surrounding mountains. I tugged my cloak tighter around my body. We returned to London to bring the rest to the valley.

Once we were all there, Helga and I allowed them a few moments to take in the sight of the valley, before corralling them down the overgrown trail next to the river. It had been nearly ten years since our uncle had passed away. There was now ten years of growth on the trails, along with a foot of snow. It was easy enough for those with magic to keep dry, casting a spell on our boots to remain warm and water proof. I kept my cloak tied tight around my neck.

It took us a good part of the rest of the morning to reach the lake. Everywhere we passed on the way there was not good enough to build a castle. It was only when we reached the lake that we found the perfect place.

A flat area at the top of some cliffs overlooking the lake was perfect. There were some small trails that seemed carved out of the cliffs that led to the top. There was also a series of caves underneath, that our uncle liked to keep his boats. The top of the cliffs had a grassy path to the side that led to a large open meadow. And it was close to the pass.

It was Helga who came up with a problem. "How are we going to get all the children here? We can't exactly aparated them all here. It would be practically impossible."

Rowena had an answer. "How about carriages? They could start in just outside Glasgow, so no muggles would notice."

"But how would the children on the south coast get there. Glasgow is awfully far away." Salazar, always worried about the children from his own part of the country, brought up this little problem.

"They can take another series of carriages from London. It would take a few days to get to the school, but they would get there in the end."

We discussed it for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, as the sun was sinking below the mountains, and right before it stopped glinting off the lake, we left to return to London. The last to leave were Rowena and myself. I truthfully didn't know if I wanted to leave quickly, or wait and see if she wanted to talk. I decided to leave, but she grabbed my arm before I could aparate.

"Godric, we need to talk."

I turned to look into her grey eyes. "What about?" I asked, knowing exactly what she wanted to talk about.

She glared at me. "You know Godric. We can't just hid behind our friends. What is it that you want?"

The glare would have made any man cringe. I took a step away, but she kept a hold on me, not wanting me to aparate, and she would lose her chance. Since I had no choice, I took a chance and told her the truth.

"Honestly Rowena, I want you. At least, I think I do. But I don't know because I've never felt like this for anyone. You would be the first, and I think you feel the same way. Neither of us know what we should do, so we are both playing each other."

She stared at me, a small smile creeping across her mouth. A mouth, that I might add, that I had a sudden urge to kiss. "You are right. I don't know what I'm doing, and you don't either. I do know that if there is anything, you need to court me."

I'm sure she thought I looked like a lunatic. I stared at her open mouthed. "Court you? And what exactly does that mean?"

She laughed, a pure sound that echoed around the valley. "It's where we go for a ride, or a picnic, or get something to eat. Once we've courted long enough, and we continue to like each other, then we get married. Is that simple enough for your thick head?"

"Yes." I paused thinking before continuing. "Rowena, would you like to join me for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow night? Just you and me?"

A sudden change came over here. "I would Godric. Would you be coming by my flat to pick me up?"

I sighed. "I would love to."

Smiling, she let go of my arm and stepped away. "Good, I'll see you back in London then." With a swish of her cloak and pop, she was gone.

I stood there a moment wondering what just happened. I truly did feel like we had something, and now it was changing drastically. Rather than being like a brother and sister, arguing all the time, we were starting to get along. And now we were courting. It was a welcome change, but I wasn't sure I was ready for it.

I was distracted when I aparated. I was thinking of London, but my mind was somewhere else. Halfway through the journey, I felt a tug. I didn't think much of it until I arrived at my destination. I closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath.

When I opened them, I was not in Arthurs study, like I wanted to be. Instead, I was standing in an open field, with trees in the distance. At first I thought I was alone, but when I turned around, I saw a woman in a cloak standing, staring in the opposite direction. I recognized her stance, and the cloak. Even in the pale evening light, it still glinted with the small emeralds that were sewn in.

"Morgana, what am I doing here?" I asked, striding over to her.

"You have no idea what this place is going to look like in a thousand years." Her voice was quiet, and she slowly turned to look at me.

I had no idea what she was talking about, but I absentmindedly put my hand into a pocket in my cloak which held my non-working watch. "What are you talking about Morgana?"

She looked down at my hand then back at me, a smile creeping across her face. "Oh I think you know, or at least you will know."

I shook my head, confused, but curious why she brought me there. "Why am I here? And how did you manage to pull me off course? I didn't think that was possible."

Her grin got even larger. "It is, if you are me." She turned back to look at the empty field. We stood there for a few minutes, staring at the field. I would have left, if I hadn't known that she would pull me back like she did already. Although I didn't know how she did it, I didn't doubt that she would do it again.

She pulled her hood down, letting her raven hair waterfall down her back. She turned to look at me, and her green eyes glinted in the sunset. "Want to see a trick?" She started walking away before I could say anything.

She disappeared behind a large rock. I heard what sounded like a door slamming. Then a whirring and grinding sound. Before my eyes the rock disappeared. Seconds later it reappeared above the field holding a large rock. Within five minutes over twenty rocks were arranged in a circle in the field. Some were standing and some had fallen.

The large rock appeared right in front of me. What appeared to be a door in the rock opened and out stepped Morgana. "Any chance this rings any bells in your puny little brain, Godric?"

I shook my head and closed my mouth which I had just realized was open. "Why would I recognize this? You just filled an empty field with a flying disappearing rock!"

She shrugged. "Trust me, you will. When you get home, open that watch you keep fingering and check out your old flat under your parent's flat. Then come to me." She turned to return to her rock.

"Wait!" I called, making her turn around. "You can't just leave all these rocks here, and go around in a flying rock. Explain to me how you did this, and why you pulled me here." I was getting fed up with her half-explained secrets.

She smirked. I knew then that she expected me to ask. "I'm glad you asked. These rocks are from the future." My surprise must have showed on my face. "I know you think that's crazy now, but trust me, you'll believe me in a few days. 3,000 years to be exact. They were mined from a quarry about 100 kilometers from here. Then made into a castle up in the north. I think I broke that castle down." She smiled, looking away towards the rock circle. "So I brought the rocks here. Future scientists will think that the rocks have been ehre for 4,000 years, but they've only been here for 1,000 when they start looking!"

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am Godric. You just wait until you get there. You'll love it." She opened the door to her rock, and looked back at me. "Enjoy your time here Godric. I can assure you that it won't last long." I watched as the door closed, and the sound started again. The strange whirring and grinding sound started then disappeared with the rock. I waited for it to come back but it never appeared.

I stood and looked at the stone circle. I had no idea what this was going to be, but I knew that I didn't want to be here when the muggles found it. I twisted in my cloak, thinking of Arthur's study. I felt what felt like I was being pushed through a small tube before arriving in the study.

Everyone around me stared at me shocked. I fell into a chair, placing my head in my hands and closed my eyes in disbelief.

"Godric, where have you been?" I looked up to see everyone staring at me, now worried rather than shocked.

"You wouldn't believe me." I put my head back in my hands.

"Try us." Arthur came over and pulled a chair up in front of me.

I looked up, and decided that these were people I could share with. So, I explained what happened. Beginning with her pulling me out of course during the aparation, to the large rocks that were now in the middle of a field.

The majority of the people in the room looked shocked. Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot, Helga, and Salazar looked at me as if they couldn't believe me. And I didn't blame them. If it hadn't happened to me, then I wouldn't believe it myself.

But Rowena and Merlin were a different matter. Their faces showed that they knew exactly what I was talking about. At least some of it. When I mentioned how Morgana had put the stones in the middle of the field, the glanced at each other. I could tell they were shocked by the news.

"Rowena, Merlin? You need to let me know what's happening."

Merlin looked to Rowena for guidance. Getting none, he looked back at me. "You need to open you watch Godric."

I pulled out the watch. "Why?"

Rowena answered this time. "Haven't you ever wondered how you know that's a watch? No one else at this time has a watch. It won't be invented for another 600 years. How do you know it's a watch?"

Helga stepped up from behind me. "What is a watch?"

I looked over at her. "It's a timekeeping device. I don't need a sundial to tell what time of day it is." I stared at Rowena. "What will happen when I open it?"

"That is a very good question. Rowena, what is happening? I order you as your king to tell me."

She shrugged. I looked down at the watch. I didn't know if I wanted to open the watch or not. I had a bad feeling that everything that was happening was somehow Morgana's fault. But at the same time, deep down, I knew that I didn't know everything. Like my whole life was a lie.

So, I opened the watch. A stream of golden light came out of the watch. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't look away. The watch held my attention. The light streamed into me. I had a sudden rush of memories. Places of the future, and the past. The people that I was. I looked like I was multiple people. I had many faces, and many companions. But Morgana, Rowena, and Merlin always were there.

I opened my eyes with a brand new look on life. Suddenly everything was full of color and light. I looked around, seeing my friends for what seemed like the first time ever.

I grinned. "My name is Godric Gryffindor. I am a Timelord, and I am from the planet Gallifrey.

**I hope anyone reading this is enjoying it! I will probably be writing quite a bit in the next few days, but we will see. I am about 10-15K words behind where I should be. We'll see how it goes. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or familiar places/things. They belong ot their respective owners/creators.**

Chapter 7

I truly had no idea how I lived without knowing about all that I knew then. Rowena explained to the others what we were. I was still trying to understand what I was.

Nearly five years ago there were some issues. Morgana had decided that she didn't want to help us in any way. On our planet, we were living a peaceful life. But Morgana wanted to change it. She always did like a bit of theatrics. So things happened back on Gallifrey, forcing the both of us to leave. I didn't blame the Council, but I now missed my home planet. Unlike Morgana, my memories were forced into the watch until I chose to open it.

I broke into Rowena's explanation. "I need to get home. There is something I need to do."

Without a response, I headed out the door and down the spiral stairs. I left the castle, not looking back. I knew that I what was here was important, but I needed to find something. My armor and sword would be safe in Lancelot's rooms until I got back.

I was already halfway to my parent's home when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to find Salazar coming behind me. I continued walking, but waited to Salazar to catch up.

"Godric," he puffed, "I want an explanation. You said that Morgana had a plan for me."

I paused, then continued to walk. "She wants to turn you completely agains the muggles. Talking about whispering in your ear."

"Yes, but why?" He looked truly confused.

"Because from what I know of Morgana, she never likes peace. She chooses the times when there is the largest chance for chaos."

"And I am a chance for chaos?"

I stopped and took his shoulder. "Yes. Your emotions for the muggles are too strong. You are really quite angry at them. She can feel those emotions, and make them worse, stronger. Your feelings are the perfect recipe for chaos."

"Perfect. So what can I do?"

I shrugged, and began walking again. "Ignore anything that you think might be her. Don't decide to go attacking the muggles. It isn't going to help anyone."

"Easy for you to say. You haven't lost anyone to this."

A new memory assaulted me. "That's not true. I was in love with a woman when I first came to this time." I could see Salazar looking at me incredulously. "I do have that ability you know. Anyway, she was a witch and got caught. She may not have been my wife, but she meant a lot to me. I am just as upset about this as you. But I also know that I can do nothing to bring her back. So instead, I am going to get this school made. Then, I will worry about Morgana."

We finally reached the shop. I strode through the front gate, and opened the door to the lower flat. I led the way down the stairs. I could hear my mother calling after me, rushing down the stairs to stop me. I ignored her and opened the door to what used to be my flat. I already knew what was in the room.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a gilded horse drawn carriage. It was a dark blue, with gold grim around all the edges. The only thing that didn't look like any other carriage was that there were no windows.

I smiled and walked over to the carriage. I pulled out my watch and opened it up. Nothing happened this time, but there was a small key inside. I picked it up and slipped it into the lock as my mother came into the room.

The lock clicked and I stepped into the carriage. I knew what to expect, but it still took me surprise. The area on the inside was much larger than it appeared on the outside. I strode over to the main control dock in the middle, and touched the controls. It had been a while since I worked with the controls.

"Godric! What are you doing?" came a voice from the main part of the room.

I returned to the door of the carriage. I pulled out the fob and dangled it in front of my mother. "Remembering who I am."

Her face changed, from anger to sympathy. "How did you know to open it?"

"An old friend named Morgana. She showed me some things that I couldn't explain."

"Morgana? You are sure it was her?"

I nodded. "I am sure. Even when I had lost my memories, I knew who she was. There is no mistaking her." I held out my hand to her. "I also know that you aren't my mother, but who are you?"

She took my hand and stepped into the carriage. "I may not be your mother, but I have always cared for you like a son. Your parents died when you were young, and I took over your care, as your father's sister. Do you not remember?"

I watched as she walked around the central console. "I don't actually. I know general things, but I can't remember much of my personal life. It's all kind of fuzzy."

She stroked one of the screens. "Hopefully it will all come back in time. In the meantime, what are you going to do, now that you know where you've come from?"

Our conversation was cut short by a voice at the door. "Mother Mary! It's bigger on the inside!" I turned to see Salazar gazing open mouthed at the entire place. He turned his gaze to me. "What is this place?"

"This is what we call a T.A.R.D.I.S. It stands for 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space'. Basically I can use this to travel anywhere in time and space." I gestured to the space around me. Just to prove my point, some of the screens began spouting numbers, and beeping started.

Salazar opened and closed his mouth several times. "You mean to tell me that this can take you anywhere?" I nodded, and he continued. "And did you say anytime?"

I nodded again. "Yep, anytime. That's how Morgana was able to bring all those stones to that field. She's a time lord too, and was has a TARDIS as well."

Salazar just looked at me then turned and rushed out the door. I looked back at Mother, then went after him. By the time I climbed the stairs and went into the yard, he was gone. I searched for his footprints, and saw that they led into the barn.

I reached the barn, and slowly opened the door. Again, I saw no one, but I heard creaks from the hayloft. I climbed up the ladder, and looked around.

Salazar was sitting in the far corner, running a piece of hay through his fingers. "Are all the people like you magic like us?"

Slowly, I crawled across the hay to him. "No, I don't think so. Only in certain families, like here. Not all people here have magic, do they?"

"Good." He nodded absent-mindedly. "Godric, are you still friends with me?" He looked up at me, sorrow filling his face.

I was shocked by the question. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because suddenly you have a…a…a thing that can travel through the sky, and go into the future and the past. Suddenly your life seems a lot more interesting than what you had. You probably don't want to be friends with someone so common as me, and create something so mundane as a school."

"That's where you are wrong Salazar." I reached out and put my arm around his shoulders. "You are one of the bravest men I know. Back where I'm from, there aren't many who would have done what you did to save Lira. And I won't let the children of this place be constantly threatened because they were born differently than the others. I'll help build this school, in any way I can." I glanced up thoughtfully. "Which might be a lot more now that I have my Tardis."

Salazar laughed and pulled away. "Then we had best get some sleep. We have a lot of work in the morning. I think Merlin has figured out how to build the school, and put up it's protections without using up too much of our stamina."

Together we climbed down from the hayloft. I said goodnight to Salazar before returning to the barn to care for my palfrey. I decided to sleep in my actual bed, rather than in the Tardis. Though it's bed was much more comfortable than a feather bed with a scratchy wool quilt, I still felt at home in the bed upstairs.

I walked into the main room of the flat to find the man pretending to be my father glaring at me. I went over to my aunt and put my arm around her shoulders. "I think I'll just go to sleep."

"You don't want any dinner?"

I glanced over at the man who was suddenly a stranger sitting at the table. "I don't think I'm welcome here."

She followed my gaze. "Oh. I see. I can bring in some stew and a cup of tea if you would like."

Smiling I looked back down at her. "That would be lovely."

As she got the food ready, I headed into my room. I looked around. I hadn't realized how everything suddenly had a new light to it. It all seemed familiar, yet strange, like I didn't belong there anymore. The wardrobe and small basin seemed too mundane for anything that I needed. I pulled off my boots, and put them at the foot of my bed.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, without any shoes on, when my aunt came in with the stew. She didn't say anything, just handed me the bowl, and gave me an understanding smile, before making her way to the door.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember what I called you."

She slowly turned to look at me. There were tears in her eyes. "You called me Yanna—it was your name for me. It was your first word."

I smiled. With every bit of new information, even more came back into my memory. "I remember now. You used to make a wonderful tea, made with the sweetest berries you could find, along with some ginger and peppermint. You always made it when I was sick." I quickly glanced at the door, where I could hear footsteps coming from the other side. "But what about him?"

She glanced over her shoulder. "He's from here. I couldn't be a single woman here, with a son. So I went with the first person I could find willing to marry me. It just happened to be him. And he wasn't too thrilled to having a wife, and a practically grown son. He's never gotten over the fact that you were number one with me, and not him."

"Well, Yanna, we can leave soon. I'll take you back to Gallifrey when we are done with the school."

She looked somewhat taken aback. "You still plan on finishing the school? Don't you want to return home?"

A sudden sadness washed over me. "I do, but I don't think I'd be welcome. Plus, I want to finish this school. It's not fair that the children with magic here have to live in fear of revealing themselves and causing their family to burn. It's the right thing to do."

She walked back over to me, and lightly kissed my forehead. "Even when you aren't from here, you still care about the children. Good night, Godric. Don't let all this new information keep you awake too long."

"Thank you, Yanna. I won't." She gave me a weak smile, before leaving the room, and closing the door behind her.

I sat on the edge of the bed thinking about what was to become of everything that I knew. I slowly ate the stew, and drank the tea. It surprised me to find that the tea was exactly what she made me back on Gallifrey.

I contemplated what my next move would be, after the school of course. I couldn't return to Gallifrey, it would mean sure death. But I didn't know where else to go. I could attempt to follow Morgana, but I didn't know where she was heading either. There were plenty of places that I could go, but I didn't know where to start.

After finishing my tea, and stew, I crawled under my covers. I could already feel a headache coming on. From all the new information, it didn't surprise me that my head would begin to hurt. I closed my eyes, and tried thinking of simpler things. Even the thought of Rowena, and the touch of her lips against mine was simpler than what was spinning through my head since I opened the fob watch. Soon enough I was fast asleep, enjoying a peaceful slumber.

**Authors Note: So I hope you enjoyed the 7th chapter. At the moment I have one more written, so enjoy the 8th! I don't know if anymore will be coming soon though. So R&R and I might write more often!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their respective owners/creators. Nor do I own any familiar names of places or things.**

Chapter 8

I woke up feeling refreshed. Somehow, all the new information that I gained in the previous day organized themselves overnight. I knew where everything went, and everything about my past.

I slipped my feet into my boots, and walked to the window. The sun was barely rising above the horizon. It would be another hour before I saw the sun above the castle. The day looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, with barely a cloud in the sky. I didn't bother opening the windows. I knew it was going to be a cold day.

Quickly, I threw on my wool breeches, shirt, and doublet, before pinning my cloak around my neck. After tying my boots, I strapped my sword onto my back before going into the main room.

Yanna was in her usual spot, by the fire stirring something that smelled delicious. "Morning, Yanna. What's cooking? It smells sublime."

She turned around. "You have no idea how nice it sounds when you call me that. I could never have taken the place of your mother and it broke my heart when you called me it." She put on a huge grin, that I could tell was hiding some true emotions. "And it is good, but you don't get any until tonight. It was your favorite meal from home, with a few changes because I can't get some of the ingredients. You can have some porridge if you want. It's in the pot over there." She pointed to another pot over the fire.

I spooned some of the porridge into my bowl, and then spooned in lots of sugar before devouring what I put in the bowl. It didn't take long before my bowl was empty and I was heading over to the door. "I need to get going. I think we are starting on the school today."

I grabbed my hat, feeling like I would need it that day, and hurried down the stairs, and walked around the building. The snow was beginning to pack down, so more people of the city were out an about, even at this time of day. I saw men and women heading to their shops to begin the days work. I passed by a bakery and could smell the sweet rolls already cooking.

It wasn't long before I had reached the castle. Again, Captain Reynolds was at the gate.

"Sir Gryffindor, do you think you can come in here with that on your back?" He looked as if he knew exactly what he was doing. As Godric Gryffindor, I would have backed down, given up my sword without complaint. I wasn't a man who would get into an argument for the sake of it.

But I felt different now. Without drawing my sword, or any other weapon, I stepped close to the Captain. I stared down at him, inches away from his face. "I think I can come in. Unlike yourself I actually talk directly to the King. I may be on the City Guard, but I still come in as one of his few trusted protectors. So I suggest you get out of my way before I show you exactly why I am one of a few."

Captain Reynolds took a step back. "Fine, but I will be watching you. Any funny business, and you will find yourself in the dungeon before you can say 'Abracadabra'."

I stepped around him without a word. Already there were men fighting in the yard. A few called to me as I walked across the yard, and I waved, but kept going. I followed some of the back halls until I reached the back staircase to Arthur's study. Unstrapping the sword from my back and holding it in my hand, I took the stairs two at a time.

Oddly enough, everyone was already in the study when I walked in. They all stopped talking as soon as I walked in. They stared, including Rowena, as I slowly took my seat, leaning my sword on the back of my chair and hanging the hat on the back of my chair.

"Well, isn't everyone just a little cheery today?" I said, placing my hands in front of me on the table.

"Godric, what exactly did Morgana do?"

I stared around at the group. Every one of them looked as if they didn't know what to think. I noticed a piece of paper in front of Arthur. "She brought some rocks out of the future apparently, and dropped them in a middle of a field. I don't know where, but it seemed pretty far from any village. I didn't see any smoke."

Arthur held up the piece of paper. "I just got word from Salisbury. The Smith's went out t check on their cattle in a field, and suddenly there was rocks in a circle. Large rocks that couldn't have gotten there so quickly. And they claim to have seen a large man with red hair and blue markings on his face disappear into thin air after watching a rock do the same thing. There aren't many men with red hair and blue markings like you Godric."

It all became clear. The Smiths of Salisbury thought I was a witch. Arthur was right, there weren't many around who looked like me. My people in Scotland rarely left their villages high in the mountains.

"What do you expect me to do?"

Rowena stood up and walked over to me. "The only thing we can do. We need to leave."

I looked up at her and grabbed her hand which was on my shoulder. "And go where?" I looked around at everyone else. Helga shook her head, while Lancelot shrugged.

"I don't know. We can't stay here—this place or this world. We need to go far away Godric. You know what I mean?"

I knew exactly what she meant, and looking around at my friends, they did as well.

"Fine, but what about—" I stopped short. A sudden quake shook the entire castle. Bottles fell off of the shelves behind Merlin, nearly hitting him. One nearly did hit Gwen, but with a swish of a wand that suddenly appeared in Salazar's hand, it slid around a bubble, not even scratching her.

"What in all the hells was that?" whispered Arthur menacingly. Both Lancelot and I had stood up, and were already at the window, which gave a perfect view of the courtyard far below.

We could see dust rising from the main gate. We watched as a figure walked through the now massive hole in the gate. They were wearing a hunter green cloak, and was flanked by two much larger figures. I had no doubt who it was. I could feel the blood leave my face as I turned to face Arthur. "It's Morgana. She put a hole in the main gate and just strolled through."

"Well what does she want?" He came over to me and grabbed my doublet. "She just destroyed my main line of defense. Tell me what she wants." I had to admit, when he wanted to, Arthur could be very imposing.

"How am I supposed to know?" I replied, trying to shrug out of Arthurs penetrating gaze.

"GODRIC!" echoed a voice throughout the castle. Everyone in the room came to the window to watch what was going on below. I looked through the window to see Morgana standing on a pedestal that once held the statue of Arthur that was now shattered on the ground. "EVEN WHEN I TRY TO MAKE MYSELF KNOWN, YOU GO AND TAKE ALL THE CREDIT. COME OUT SO EVERYONE CAN SEE WHAT YOU REALLY ARE."

"Godric, you can't." Rowena pleaded from behind me.

"I know Rowena. Do you think I'm stupid? But what am I supposed to do?" Below us there was a flash of green. I didn't need to see what was going on below to know what happened. A spell with a green flash could only mean one thing—Morgana killed someone.

"FOR EVERY MINUTE YOU REFUSE TO SHOW YOURSELF, I WILL KILL ONE OF YOUR FELLOW SOLDIERS."

Salazar looked at me with desperation in his eyes. "I thought she wanted me. Why does she want you?"

I shook my head, then started for the door. "I don't know, but I need to leave now." I grabbed my sword, leaving my hat hanging on the back of the chair. "I'll draw Morgana away without bringing any of you into the fire with me."

Lancelot, who was quite this whole time, finally spoke up. "Well, you can't do that alone. What exactly is your plan?"

I explained my plan. I wasn't too fond of it, but it was the only way to get out of this without harming any of my friends.

"So you plan to go on your own?" asked Rowena, a scowl on her face.

"Yes." I nodded. "That way none of you will be affected. You can build the school without me. It would be best if I'm not here."

"I want to come with you." Salazar spoke from his seat, as Morgana blew something else up.

"Salazar you need to stay here. Your boy needs you."

"But what about Morgana? You said she was targeting me, trying to get me to change how I raise Septimus. If we both come with you then we'll be safe."

I smiled sadly. "I know. But you will be fine. You know what she's doing, and the rest of them will be here to help if you need it. Plus, I'm hoping Morgana will follow me." I looked at the faces around me. All of them looked worried, but determined. Another blast shook the castle.

"I need to go." I fastened my cloak around my neck, and pulled out my wand so that I could use it as soon as I needed it. "Keep my hat. It may come in useful. And my sword. I don't think I'm going to need it wherever I'm going. Maybe I'll have another one made." I gave one last crooked smile before leaving the room and going down the stairs. It took a few seconds before I heard footsteps behind me. I reached the bottom of the stairs, then paused to see who followed me. To my surprise, it was Rowena.

"Godric, you can't do this on your own. Let me come with you."

"I would love if for you to come, but I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt through this. You need to stay and help the others make the school. I know we'll see each other again."

"I still can't stand you leaving on your own. Where will you go?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Where ever my Tardis takes me I guess." I pulled her to me, encompassing her in my arms. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself, and I'll make sure no one else gets drawn into Morgana's scheme."

She pulled back slightly and looked up at me. "I know. I don't want you to get hurt though." She put her hand to my face. I could feel her warmth soaking through into me. I knew that if we kept it up much longer I would stay, and I couldn't face the chance of Morgana doing even more damage.

So instead, I leaned down and kissed her. I held on to her as if she would disappear if I let her go. We stayed like that, her in my arms, and her arms around my neck for a few seconds before I pulled away. "Good bye, Rowena. Don't come after me."

I turned my back, and walked away before I could change my mind. I wouldn't mention to Rowena ever that I noticed a few tears falling down her cheeks. She wouldn't be too pleased that I noticed that. Once I turned the corner I aparated to my parents flat. Luckily the man wasn't there. Yanna was sitting in her chair by the fire, patching up a pair of breeches.

"Yanna, I need your help. Morgana intends to destroy the castle and I think I'm the only one who could stop her. But I have one question. Why on earth do I look like a Scottish warrior?"

She looked up from her patching with a small smile on her face. "Well, you regenerated with the red hair. It's not very common here, so I decided to help you out a bit to fit in better. Before you woke up I gave you some tattoos."

I stroked my face where I knew one whorl was. "Well, it's going to come in useful. Is there any chance we have a kilt and sash?"

This time a grin broke out across her face. "I knew that you would need one eventually. The memories that were planted in your brain that worked with your looks were somewhat true. I used real clans."

She stood up and went into her bedroom. I could hear her rummaging around in something. "I know that it's in here somewhere." It took a few more minutes before I heard an "A-ha!" She came out of the room carrying a bundle of tartan, and a few extra things on top. She held out the kilt and sash. "Go put these on and we can get the rest sorted out."

I went into my room and changed into the kilt and sash. It seemed as if the colors could read my mind. The main color was red, with smaller stripes of blue and gold running through it. I pinned the sash to my hip, then returned to main room. I felt awfully naked, as there wasn't anything to wear under the kilt, nor the sash. Yanna handed me the socks, boots, and sporran, which I strapped around my waist. Finally, she handed me a wool cloak that I pinned around my neck.

She pulled my hair out of my leather thong. "There now you look like a true Scottish warrior. What exactly are you planning with these?"

I looked at her sadly and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's best you don't know. But I probably won't be back. I need to deal with Morgana, and that is going to involve taking my Tardis and leaving this world."

I got quite a look from her when we pulled apart. "You are going to get yourself killed by that woman. Why do you always think it's your job to defeat her?"

"Because Yanna, it's something that I need to do." I started walking to the door. "I'll probably see you again, but this is good bye for now."

She glared at me before I closed the door. I hurried down the two flights of stairs and entered my Tardis. It may have been a while since I last flew her, but I still knew everything about her. With a few flips of some switches, and pushes of some buttons, the grinding and whirring that I heard when Morgana was moving her rock began. Within seconds it stopped. I took a deep breath, and walked outside.

The sun was shining bright on the courtyard, but it was mixed with dust. My Tardis landed by the main gate, on one square that seemed like it should not have been rubble free. I looked around. Most of the walls around the castle were demolished. There was very little remaining upright. The actual castle was starting to fall to bits as well. The door to the main keep looked like Morgana had placed a stick of dynamite there and blew it up. I realized that I actually knew what dynamite was, although it hadn't been invented yet.

And then there was Morgana. She was standing on top of a large rock that was centered where the door should have been. The sun's rays fell right on her, and the wind suddenly shook our her cloak. She actually looked angelic standing there. I knew it was just a ruse.

"Morgana." I whispered. I knew that she could heard me. Her head tilted in my direction. She put her wand to her neck and whispered something. With a pop she was gone, reappearing right in front of me.

"Godric! It's good to see you have some sense. I didn't think you would let your beloved Arthur's castle completely fall apart."

I looked around, there were a few muggles hiding behind some rocks to my right, and Captain Reynolds, with a large laceration running down his cheek was to my right. They could hear every word.

"Morgana, I won't let you do any more damage. You have hurt them enough. Just take me, and leave them alone."

She smiled. "You think I'm actually going to take you seriously? You are wearing a skirt. Is it true that the Scottish barbarians wear nothing under that."

I grinned maliciously. "Would you like to find out?"

She spinned her wand through her fingers. "I'd rather not."

I stepped away from my Tardis. Glancing back I noticed it had turned into a rather large looking boulder, but the door was clearly engraved in it. "So, why do you want me then? I thought you were after Salazar."

She stared at me like I was stupid, then smiled. "If you don't know, then I guess I had better educate you." She turned around and began to walk through the rubble that she created. "I realized that even if I did whisper in Salazar's ear, you would just come and fix it. He would never listen to me when you were there telling him everything would be alright.

"So, I decided to take you out of the picture. If I make you leave here, then I can turn him against all these muggles." I kept behind her. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Captain Reynolds following from a great distance, staying behind the larger piles of stone. I hoped that he heard what was being said, and he would choose to do the right thing in the end.

"I won't let you do that. And you already know that don't you."

She giggled, a sound that didn't sound right coming out of her. "Oh yes Godric. But taking you out will be enough." We had finally reached the stone in the doorway. Reynolds was close behind now. Morgana clicked her fingers and a doorway appeared in the rock. She entered the rock, and I followed her inside. Before the door could slam closed, I noticed Reynolds slip through the door.

"How exactly do you plan to do that? Taking me out, I mean," I asked, meandering around her central console.

"Oh that's easy. I'm going to take you to a black hole and push you into it."

"Well, that sounds pleasant. But how do you know I won't come popping out somewhere I can cause the most trouble?"

"Because I have the perfect one picked out. One that I've tested to make sure that nothing can come out unharmed. I've thrown anything I can think of through, and every single thing comes right back out crushed to a pulp. Can you imagine what would happen when I throw a person in?"

I could picture it. It wasn't pretty. I began to back towards the door again, motioning for Reynolds to follow me. "I wouldn't count on me actually letting you throw me in. Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't then I will come back here and destroy the whole planet."

Almost imperceptibly a whirring sound started. "That would be awfully hard, since I programmed this machine to never come back within a light year of here." I reached behind me and opened the door. Reynolds squeezed between myself and out the door.

Morgana stared at me as if I had grown another head. "You did what? When?"

I grinned, preparing to jump out the door. "Just now. You really shouldn't let your enemies even close to the central console. Especially when they know how to work it just as well as yourself."

The grinding got louder. "Ah, you opened the fob."

"Bingo." I jumped backwards just as the machine began to disappear. Within a second, it was gone. Unfortunately I landed on a rather large rock, twisting my ankle. I let out a moan before I could stop it.

There was a pop behind me. "Godric, did it work?"

I turned to look at Rowena, with Arthur standing at her side.

I pointed my wand at my ankle. "_Reparo_." Instantly the pain went away, and I was able to stand. "I believe it worked. Do you know if anyone was harmed?"

It was Arthur who replied. "I don't think so, but it's not the end."

I was confused. "What do you mean? I made sure Morgana can never return here."

"Listen," was all he said. I listened closely. There was a low drumming coming from beyond the gates.

"What is that?" I asked, afraid I knew the answer.

"That, my friend, are the Normans. Led by the one and only William."

Some of my memories came back to me. Obviously the history books of the future had it wrong. King Arthur lived much later than they knew.

"William, you need to get out of here. This will not end well. Morgana must have warned them that the castle would be vulnerable. You, and the others need to get out of here. Go north, to the school. Help them get that built. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any of you ended up dead because of Morgana." I looked over to see the muggles moving closer, though they couldn't yet see Arthur or Rowena. There was no sign of Reynolds. "The people won't trust me after this. I'm a 'witch'. I need to leave, but you can still rule the country. Just not from here."

"You're planning on leaving now? You got rid of Morgana." Rowena pleaded.

I looked at her, knowing that when she pleaded, she really meant it. It broke my heart to leave, but I knew that I needed to. "But she's not gone for good. I need to keep an ear out for her, and I can't do that here. Good bye Rowena." I put an arm on Arthur's shoulder. "I think Camelot would be a perfect name for the school by the way. Keep that in mind." I winked then walked around the boulders in my way.

The wind helped my dramatic air. It whipped my cloak behind me as I walked across the yard. The people who were crawling out from under the rubble stared as I walked by. As I approached my Tardis I snapped my fingers. Much to my amusement the door opened, and I walked through. The door slammed behind me. I went to my main console and pushed some buttons. I knew that I didn't want to go to a place that was as primitive as this place. Rather than travelling to a place in the future, I decided to go to a galaxy far, far away.

I punched in the coordinates, and flipped a switch. Grinding and whirring began to fill the open chamber. But from behind me came a voice, too late to stop. "What the hell is happening?"

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter I have so far! R&R and I might write some new stuff!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I know it's been a little while since I last posted some, but I haven't had much time to write. Here is chapter 9, and the introduction of the Star Wars/Firefly timelines. The usual disclaimers still work. Enjoy! R&R!**

Chapter 9

I turned to find Captain Reynolds standing in the doorway. He must have snuck in at some point after I sent Morgana on her way. "Reynolds, what are you doing here?"

"You should tell me that."

I ran my hand through my red locks, tugging the leather thong loose. It fell to my feet, then through the grates. "I want to know why you are on my ship, Reynolds. Then I will tell you exactly what is happening, but you shouldn't be here for me to explain it to anyways."

He twirled his hands together before answering. Oddly, he seemed a little embarrassed and nervous. "I saw that you came out of a rock. I had to find out where it went. I had no idea it would be bigger on the inside. Then you came in and pushed buttons, and now the door won't open. I was going to be in and out before you knew I was here."

I smiled. He looked awfully uncomfortable. "Well, you're stuck with me for a while. That door isn't opening until we get to our desination."

"And where is that destination exactly."

I glanced down at my console. It told me were traveling to a place very far away. A place that might just make Reynolds loose his consciousness. I shouldn't have told him, but how could I not?

"We are going to a place called Coruscant. By the looks of it we are getting close. You are going to need to change." I looked down at my kilt. "So am I. Follow me."

I walked down the hallway that I knew was my closet. I was not ashamed that I was excited to add a kilt to my ever increasing closet. It wasn't long before I could hear Reynolds right behind me. I glanced back and noticed he was still wearing his armor and sword. "You are going to need to leave the sword here."

He put his hand protectively on the hilt of his sword. "I can't leave it here. I won't leave it anywhere unattended."

"It will be safe here, Reynolds. Trust me."

He chuckled. "Trust you? You, are the last person I will trust Godric. But it seems I have no choice. I will not leave this place without a weapon, though. What do you propose I use?"

"You'll see." I pushed open a door, and found myself bombarded various items of clothing. After pushing them aside, I walked to the middle of the room. I waited a few minutes for Reynolds to take in. In the meantime I made my way around the room, picking up pieces of clothing that would work best in the new place I was going. I decided I didn't have a choice, and got some things for Reynolds.

"Where do all these come from?" he asked as I returned to stand next to him, my arms full. He was fingering a very bright piece of plastic that was supposed to be a hat.

"All over. It also helps that it is also 'when' they came from. That is from the 1980's."

"The what?" he asked, his mouth opening.

I just smiled and handed his clothes. "You'll see. There is a room in the back. You can change in there." I gestured to what seemed like a very small door behind a rack of leather jackets. I changed while I waited for him.

He slammed the door open. He pulled at the collar of his shirt. "This is what they wear, wherever we are going?"

I grinned at him. "Yep, including those lovely boots you are wearing."

He scuffed the softened leather boots at the floor. "I feel like I need more. I feel naked."

"Well, let me assure you, you don't look naked. Grab a coat from behind you if you need it. A full suit of armor will not fit in where we are going."

Scanning the rack, he pulled off a long brown leather coat and slipped into it. "Now what? You said something about a weapon."

"Follow me." I led the way out of the room, swinging a black coat over my own red shirt. We didn't go very far, and I led the way into something that couldn't be found in many of my fellow Timelord's Tardises. A shooting range.

"Now, much as I don't really trust you with this, I don't really have much of a choice. This is what is called a gun. It is much more powerful than any sword or knife that you will ever hold." I handed him a simple handgun.

"And how exactly is this more powerful than a sword? There aren't any sharp edges, it wouldn't do much damage." He swung the gun around, fingering it. I was glad I hadn't put the clip in.

I grabbed the gun from his hands. "Just shut it and watch." I clicked the clip into place and aimed at a target at the far side of the range. I pulled the trigger, and a loud pop emitted, closely followed by a hole being blast through the target. I then pulled the lever behind me and the target came towards us.

"How…what…" Reynolds couldn't seem to make a complete sentence.

"Don't worry, it takes a while to get used to. Here try it before I allow you into the world with it." Already, I could feel the Tardis slowing down.

Surprisingly, the guy took to guns like a natural. It didn't take long for him to warm up to the hand gun and want to start on the shotgun. I was probably one of the few Timelords who accepted guns as a natural weapon, but I was scared how well he took to a gun.

"You know, it should only be used as a last minute thing."

"Gryffindor, you should know me better than that. I may hate you, but I do know how to preserve life. I didn't get to the top of the castle guard by killing everything in sight. I do know some restraint." He palmed the handgun, expertly popping out the clip with only a few minutes of practice. "So how do I carry this? Is there a sheath?"

"It's called a holster, and yes. I handed him a hip holster, which he strapped to his waist, and his leg to keep it in place. I took a good look at him and realized what I had just created. This Captain Reynolds would one day become quite famous, though the people of the future would only look to him as a fictional hero.

"We should go. I think we've landed." The vibration that always ran through the Tardis had stopped, and we were finally on Coruscant. I left the gun range, and walked through the halls back to the console room.

Before leaving the ship, I checked the console to make sure outside was safe. Captain Reynolds followed close behind me. I opened the door and was bombarded with light and noise. I had spent too much time in the primitive land of England, that this city planet was almost too much. I had to blink a few times to get reacquainted to the lights and sounds that a day ago I didn't even know existed.

I could just imagine what Reynold's reaction was. I turned around to find him flat on the floor, unconscious. I just smiled, and shut the door. I knew that it may be a while before we could leave the Tardis.

As I waited for Reynolds to come out of his sleep, I sat by my console, letting myself be reminded of all the different aspects of my beautiful girl. Already, all my memories of all the places I had been, all the _times_ I had been. I'd been to this planet plenty of times. But it always amazed me how different they could be in the same exact year. Coruscant and Earth. Two very different worlds, yet both amazing in their own ways.

I watched the video feed from outside, watching all types of people walking by. Reynolds must have seen the people of different shapes, sizes, and colors that were walking by. Some had one head, some had three. Some taller than any human could be, some were half the size of a human, with goo seeping out of their skin.

Eventually, Reynolds woke up. He gripped the back of his head, where a large goose-egg was forming. "What happened?"

"Easy. You saw what was outside, and couldn't handle it. Basically, you fainted."

He glared at me. "I just fell over. It was nothing more."

I laughed. "Yea, and you were down for a good ten minutes. You were just taking a little rest on the floor right?" If looks could kill, I would have been dead. "Would you like to try again? I will warn you, -"

"And you couldn't warn me before?"

I looked at him. "And why would I do that, when I was able to watch you faint?" Again, a glare. I stood up. "This is not a place that is like home at all. There is going to be lots of lights that are not light by fires. There will be much more sound, and the people are going to look odd. I think it would be best for me to try to answer questions as you get them, but don't gawk. It's not really normal for this place to attract newbies."

Reynolds took a deep breath. "Let's just do this."

I shrugged and led the way back to the door. I slowly opened the door, and checked to make sure there wasn't anything very strange outside before opening it wider. Reynolds followed close behind me. I felt his arm on my shoulder as I turned around an locked the door to my Tardis. I stowed the key in a hidden pocket on the inside of my jacket. I turned to check my surroundings.

The hustle and bustle of Coruscant was even louder now, and Reynolds face was white. Luckily, he didn't look like he was going to faint, so I walked down the crowded street. Based on the sound coming from behind me, Reynolds and his 'cowboy' boots weren't far behind me. Personal pods zoomed just over our heads as I headed down escalators, and hurried past many pubs whose bright lights beckoned. And at everyone I heard Reynolds footsteps slow, the quickly hurry to catch up with me.

At the bottom of the next escalator, I reached my destination. It was a small green door, wedged between two rather raucous looking pubs. Reynolds stopped beside me and stared at the door.

"What are we doing here?" he asked, looking at the door as if it might open and release all kinds of dangerous beings.

"This," I gestured to the door, "is where I am leaving you. You can't come with me, but I can help you get used to this place."

He stared at me, flabbergasted. "Wait, are you telling me that after pulling me from my own world, my own _time_, you are going to just leave me in a place that is very different from what I know?"

"I won't just leave you, but I am going to help you get settled, and this is as good a place as any." Without waiting for a response, I knocked on the door.

I was surprised anyone came to the door with the noise that was coming from either side. But it was only a few seconds before the door opened. It revealed a tall woman, dressed similarly to Reynolds choice of attire. Her skin was dark brown, and her eyes matched. Though her face was stern, her eyes showed the rare warmth that couldn't be found often in this part of the universe.

"How can I help you?" she asked, looking between Reynolds and myself.

"Hello, ma'am. I was wondering if we could come inside. My friend here needs a bit of help."

She nodded, and opened the door further. I followed the woman into the building and down a darkened hall. The walls muffled the sound of the pubs to either side. The door closed behind us and the sound of Reynolds footfalls were also muffled in the long carpet that covered the floor. We were led down a flight of stairs, and into a smoky room. Around the room were people who stared at us. Obviously they didn't get many visitors.

"Follow me. My office is over here. We can talk in there." Reynolds stared around wide eyed as we followed the woman through the room. Every eye followed us, before the door closed behind us.

The woman turned to look at us from behind a rather imposing desk. Nothing else was in the room, beside the desk and a large cabinet that I recognized immediately. "Now, I demand to know your names, and why exactly you are here."

I saw no point in lying. "My name is Godric Gryffindor, and this is Malcom Reynolds. And you ma'am are a Timelord."


End file.
